It's Never Too Late
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin’s been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick’s actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn’t told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he’ll only feel obligated to be there for their ch
1. Artificial Insemination or sperm!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-1-

Patrick Drake knew he wasn't crazy even though he felt like he was, especially the way he kept on staring at his ex-girlfriend, as well as co-worker.

Even being pregnant, she was beautiful, and he hated how he was feeling right now. It was like something was missing in his life but he didn't know what it was. He pushed the locker room door open and he was so relieved that no one was in here to bother him.

He took step by step, walking side to side, back and forth. He ran his fingers along his temples, feeling exhausted already and he hadn't even done anything. Sure, he had done a couple of surgeries, but nothing too big or huge.

After looking at Robin again when she put the stuffed baby bear Kelly and Regina had got her, he hadn't even been able to approach her because he felt some sort of pain. Not realizing that it was because he was upset that she actually got the procedure done, he leaned against his locker, and he leaned his head back.

He had seen the happiness on her face when she received that stuffed animal from her friends when he had been talking to Johnny Zacchara about his father. He had immediately pulled the young guy away because he didn't want to see this.

What was the matter with him?

He just didn't want children in his life! Right?

He sat down on the bench and stretched his legs out, feeling like he was going to fall at any second.

He just couldn't help but wonder if Robin really got pregnant the day the condom broke or if she had actually got a donor from the sperm bank. So many thoughts ran through his head and he didn't know what to do anymore.

As he knew it, his life was over because Robin just… wasn't in it. He knew he would not be able to handle the fact that Robin was pregnant with another man's baby. In a way, he was relieved that he wasn't becoming a father, as well as disappointed that he wasn't the father of Robin's baby.

He knew that this was what she wanted and all Patrick wanted was for Robin to be happy. Robin being happy meant her becoming a mother and he knew that she was going to be an amazing mother. He had seen her how she had been with Kristina, Spencer, or even baby Jake.

Patrick just had to let go of Robin Scorpio.

---

Patrick had been looking at her more and more intense, which made her queasy with nervousness. Even she would have to run off because her morning sickness was getting the best of her. She wasn't going to stress about it, anymore. Her ultrasound was later today and she was so excited about finally getting to see her baby for the very first time. Excitement was written all over her face.

Liz had told her repeatedly that she needed to tell Patrick the truth about him being the father but she was trying to protect Patrick from something he would only feel obligated to. This was something he just didn't want in his future.

It was starting to change after he had give her the flowers. It was a nice thought but she wasn't sure what to expect from him. All she could see was that he wanted or needed something. Then again, she had been so paranoid. Even after seeing Patrick give Sam McCall a hug, she thought he was up to his old ways.

Liz had reassured her that Patrick was just being friendly. Ever since she saw Patrick run naked out of the room to get his scrubs that Leyla had thrown away, she just didn't think he was ready. After all, he still hadn't even told her about the condom ripping or that he had Leo run a HIV test. It was like he didn't trust her or something.

What made her so angry was she had to be pregnant the same time as Carly Jacks.

How could this even happen?

Shaking her head, she shut the chart she was looking at, and handed it to one of the nurses to put away with the other charts.

Robin saw Liz and rushed over to her. "Hey Liz, have you seen Patrick?"

"Um, I think he went into the locker room. Are you finally going to get the courage to tell him the truth about this baby, Robin?" Liz asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"I… I don't know, Liz. I just don't know what I am going to do."

Then, she was off to the locker room.

---

He stood up to his feet and walked around the locker. That's when Patrick saw Robin walk into the locker room with the look of determination on her face. She looked like she needed to talk to him but what could Robin have to say to him?

Patrick's eyes traveled away from her eyes to her stomach. He swore… even through her scrub top, he could see her growing belly with their… No, it wasn't his child that was inside of her, but some strange man that she didn't even know about. All she knew were the essentials were things like what color eyes, hair, blood type, or even his race. Sure, it gave a description of what they did or what they liked to do, but this child wouldn't even know their father.

It still amazed him that Robin could do this to a child. Even after everything he had done and said, she had still went through with the procedure. He watched her walk around him to her locker to change. The only sound that could be heard was of when Robin opened her locker and a few moments of her shutting her locker shut.

He watched her in the corner of his eye, as she went into the bathroom and shower area of the locker room and he heard her turn on one of the faucets being turned on. He couldn't help it, as he watched her splash some water across her face.

Why hadn't he approached her? What the hell was he doing?

It seemed to him that he was in a completely, yet different world from Robin and the rest of General Hospital. He had practically been in here for almost a hour because he couldn't stop thinking about many things but mostly about… Robin's pregnancy.

Was it so wrong that he wanted to know how her procedure had went? Sure, he was a doctor, but he had never witnessed anything like that. Maybe, she could give him an insight of how she had felt before, during, and afterwards.

Yeah right! Robin wouldn't even tell him how it went because it wasn't his business but it just didn't seem to make him any better, either.

"Robin?" Patrick questioned, as he watched her begin to walk away, but he was relieved when she turned around to face him. "Would it be wrong if I could ask you something?"

Robin held her brown coat in her hand, as she looked at him. "I guess. What's on your mind?"

Patrick was so nervous but he didn't know why. "When they did the artificial insemination, Robin, how did you react? I mean, were you scared, nervous, ecstatic?"

Robin held her breath as she heard the question that left his lips. "Um, why do you want to know, Patrick? I mean, you never wanted me to get pregnant in the first place. Remember?"

"It's just one question, Robin," Patrick said, as he was confused to why she was reaction this way. "Is there something that you're not telling me."

"No Patrick, it's--- just none of your business," Robin said, taking a step back to get further away from him.

"Wait!" Patrick said, deciding to be bold. She was really avoiding the question of the artificial insemination and there only had to be one logical answer for that. "Is it mine?"

Robin gulped, as she looked at him. "What did you just ask me?"

"The baby you're carrying, Robin, is it mine?"


	2. Beginning to talk!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-2-

This was the moment she had been dreading for many, many weeks since she became pregnant with Patrick's baby. What was she really suppose to tell Patrick? Things were just not the same for the two of them anymore, as much as she wanted them to be. Wishful thinking was what got her into the mess that she had created. She had hoped that Patrick would change his mind that he wanted children or even apologize for what he had said right before the two of them had broken up.

'_I don't look at you as the mother of my future children.'_

Patrick didn't want children and she wanted children more than anything in this world. All Robin ever wanted was to be there for this baby when her parents had been there. Her Uncle Mac had been and she hoped that Robin would live a long, healthy life to see her beautiful child grow up in a beautiful woman or a handsome man.

"Robin?" Patrick questioned, as a sigh left his lips. "Are you going to answer me or do I really need to repeat myself to get an answer?"

Robin sighed heavily, as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. Why was he even asking her this question? He had Leyla and she had this baby that was growing inside of her.

"Why are you even asking me this question?"

"And why are you continue to avoid the question, Robin?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can you just answer the question for me? If I am not the father, I won't question you, anymore, and I can finally get on with my life that I have… no connection to you or… this baby you are carrying."

Robin sighed, as she listened to him, and she looked at him. Fear was written across her face, as she looked over at Patrick. She didn't want him to help her out, as she remembered that he doesn't want kids, and besides… Patrick Drake had Leyla Mir in his life.

But she knew she had to do the right thing or she knew she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Patrick---"

"It is mine, right?"

All Robin could do was nod her head. "I don't need your help, Patrick. I can do this… by myself."

Patrick should have known that was what she was going to say to him. She always tried to act like the tough woman that he had fell in love with but he knew she wouldn't want to do this by herself.

"Robin, no," Patrick said, as he shook his head in her direction, and he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't get how you could not tell me. I need to know something. Were you planning on not telling me the truth? I want to… help you through this. Don't shut me out. This is my baby too, Robin! I want to help you through this. You don't need to do this by yourself…"

"I was going to tell you. I just wasn't… sure when," Robin said, holding her coat against her chest. "Why do you even care? Do you remember what you said? You cannot see children in your future and you don't have to, Patrick. I am saving you from a life filled with changing diapers…"

Why was she doing this to him?

All he wanted was to help Robin through this hard time. He didn't care that she didn't want this to happen with him wanting to be there but this was going to happen whether she liked or not. He deserved to have a part in his son or daughter's life, right?

"Robin, you need to stop trying to protect me. I should be able to make my own decisions if I want a part in my child's life or not. I am a grown ass man, not some scared, little boy like you think I am. I just--- can't believe you would hold on me this long. For Christ sake, you're already beginning to show."

Robin sighed, as she rubbed her temples across her face. "I just don't understand why you are doing this. I remember you saying that you don't look at me as the mother of your future children, Patrick. Well, that's what is happening. I will not let you jeopardize your future in neurology just because I got pregnant with… your baby. I am only doing this for your own good."

"My own good, Robin?" Patrick asked, looking at her ridiculously, while shaking his head. "You're freakin' crazy for even saying that, Robin. What about everything I did today?"

"With Joe and Angie Smith? Are you kidding me? Just because you did something nice…?" Robin scoffed, as she leaned against the wall of the locker room. "I never even asked you to do that…"

"I know you didn't, Robin. Why are you even being so difficult right now? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth about this child that's growing inside of you?"

Robin slid her hand over the back of her neck, and she let out a defeated sigh, as she looked over at Patrick, playing with the little hairs on the back of her neck.

"Because… like I said, you didn't want children, and I want children more than anything, Patrick. All you want to do is to take care of them because you need to… not because you want to."

Patrick knew that Robin was right. All he wanted to do with his life was to become the best neurologist in the country… actually, in the entire world, but he wanted more than that now. He wanted to do the right thing for Robin, his unborn baby, and mainly, for himself.

It had been a touching feeling when Joe had told him that Angie and him were naming their daughter Patricia after him. It had been a genuine gesture because he was trying to help out a man to be a father to his daughter and be there for his wife.

"I just want to be there for my child, Robin. Is that such a bad thing?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he turned to look at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like I did something wrong to you, Robin!"

"You just need to stop this, Patrick," Robin said, heading for the door, but Patrick stopped her, as he grabbed the door handle to stop her from leaving. "What do you want?"

"I want a chance to prove to you that I deserve to have a part and a say in our child's life," Patrick told her, trying to get her to come around.

"That's just the thing. You don't want this. If things were different… maybe, I'd allow it, Patrick, but you _don't_ want this like I do."

"Robin, I deserve a say in this. I just wish you would have told me," Patrick told Robin, hating that he had to find out she was carrying his child so long.

Robin sighed, as she stood next to him, and she looked up into his chocolate, brown eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes but she didn't understand why he was so angry. All she was doing was protecting him from a future he didn't want. He had wanted to focus on his career and not fatherhood. Now that he knew the truth, he wanted to be in her life, as well as their unborn child.

"I didn't tell you because you lied to me, Patrick," Robin said, as she shook her head at Patrick.

"Lied?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her.

"Oh yes, you lied to me. How could you not tell me that the condom broke or that you had the HIV test done because of it?" Robin asked, as anger was shining inside of her eyes.


	3. A little bit of friendship doctor chats!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-3-

Damnit! Robin knew the truth about him knowing about the condom breaking and Leo running the HIV test without telling her! This was something he hadn't been looking forward to but he knew he should have told her. Maybe, if he told her, things wouldn't be so stressed out like they were now between the two. He began to pull her away from the door but she stayed her ground.

"Robin, come on. We need to talk about this," Patrick said, taking a deep breath, as he let go of her forearm. "I want to explain---"

"You only want to explain because you hate that I knew that you knew the condom broke or even the fact that I knew you had that damn test done without telling me, right?" Robin asked, as she snatched his arm away from him.

"Robin---"

"No Patrick. We really don't have anything to talk about."

"Are you serious? Robin, I want to---"

As Patrick watched Robin walk out of the locker room, he groaned, as he punched his locker, and then took a seat on the bench in front of his locker. He still couldn't believe that he was the father of Robin's baby but he should have known.

The condom had broken.

A couple days later, he found out Robin was pregnant.

Patrick Drake just didn't want to believe it at the time, especially since Robin said that she had went along with the artificial insemination procedure. He just hadn't or wasn't ready for children. He liked his freedom of not having to settle down or be dealing with children.

Now… his whole world was changing.

He felt like his world was shattering to a thousand of pieces and there was nothing that he could do. Robin was carrying his son or daughter and she didn't even want him in their life.

Well, he was not going to stop until he had her undivided attention. He deserved a role in their life, even if their mother didn't want him there. He was going to fight every tooth and nail to make Robin realize that he wanted to do this.

After all, it was the right thing to do.

---

As Robin looked at the screen where her peanut was, Robin was so amazed at her child. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked the screen and then to Kelly. Just like Robin, Kelly had a matching smile to show how happy she was. Robin's dream was finally coming true and nothing was going ruin this.

"Well," Kelly said, as she began to print some sonogram pictures of her friend's baby. "I think that you are doing an excellent job. You are taking very good care of yourself, Robin, but something tells me that you are under pressure, and we both know that's not good for either one of you."

Robin sighed, as she nodded her head. "I guess I better tell you the truth since everyone is probably going to find out by morning, anyway."

"Robin, what's going on?" Kelly asked, as she looked at her friend before handing Robin the sonogram photos, and taking a seat on the bed next to her.

Robin looked at the photos of the sonogram and she smiled to herself. Her smile faded when she looked back at Kelly. She wasn't even sure how Kelly Lee was going to react.

"Well, this is going to change everything."

"Wow, this must be huge," Kelly commented, as she licked across her bottom lip. "C'mon Robin. What's going on with you?"

Robin took a deep breath. "The night of Georgie's funeral, I went to Patrick's, and well, let's just say that the two of us did more than just comfort."

"What do you--- oh!" Kelly gasped, realizing what Robin meant. "Are you saying that Patrick's the father of this baby and that you didn't go to a sperm bank?"

Robin simply nodded. "It wasn't suppose to… happen, especially not like this, Kelly. I was supposed to be free of Patrick but I am not. I am going to be connected to this man for the rest of my life, knowing he never wanted children in the first place."

"Oh Robin. Have you told him?" Kelly asked, placing her hand on top of Robin's that was on her pregnant stomach. "I mean, does he know?"

Robin sighed, looking down at the sonogram photos in her hands against her belly. "Yes, he just found out about a couple of hours ago. I didn't tell him for several reasons, but the main reason I didn't tell him was because he didn't tell me about the condom breaking or the fact he had a HIV test done. It's like… he doesn't even trust me, Kelly. I just don't get why he wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe he didn't want you to stress about this baby, Robin."

"No, that's not it. Even before he knew about my pregnancy, he still hid it from me. He could have been infected with HIV and it would be all my fault."

"Calm down, Robin," Kelly told her, immediately going into doctor mode. "If you get stressed out, it's not good for you, nor the baby you're carrying. Even though, you're almost out of the first trimester, you still need to watch it."

Robin gave her friend, as well doctor, a smile, and she nodded. "Sorry. You know how I get sometimes. I will try my best."

As Kelly and Robin wrapped things up, Robin couldn't help but to wonder if she should allow Patrick to even be here for her child. Then again, she didn't want to be like her mother, who had hidden her from her father for years.

So much had happened since she told Patrick the truth, or at least, that's just how she was feeling at this very moment in her life. She was only two months along but she felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

It had been such a nice gesture of what Patrick had done for Angie and Joe Smith. They were really nice people and all the man had done was try to find a way for his wife to get some medical attention. Surely, Dr. Ford wouldn't stop Joe being here for his wife, would he?

Then again, the man was just evil, and he just had to be the man in charge of everything. IN a way, Robin wished that Monica was head of the hospital.

---

Patrick was walking down the hall after checking on Sam McCall. She seemed to be doing a little bit better, but then again, she was a strong woman, and he was only hoping for the best from her. All he knew was he wanted her to get over her fears, especially with the text message killer still after her.

He rubbed his temples, as he sat down in the waiting area, and he hated how he was feeling. Robin meant so much to him, and the fact that she was pregnant, it only made his feelings for Robin not wanting to disappear. Robin and Patrick, to Patrick, were soul mates, and he wished that Robin could see.

Yes, he was scared, but he was willing to do the right thing. Wasn't that what Robin wanted in the beginning?

He looked up from his feet and that's when he saw Robin with her hands on her hips. "Robin, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Patrick, we need to talk."

"Talk? What about?" Patrick asked, being difficult since she had walked out on him when they were talking.

Robin sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Everything."


	4. Stop being so damn stubborn!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-4-

The two of them had moved from the waiting area of the hospital and they were in the lounge area for the hospital staff. Patrick and Robin had firmly told Liz to not be disturbed and all Liz could do was nod when she watched the two disappear down the hall to the room.

Robin knew she should have told Patrick for weeks, especially when Liz had told her the truth, and now that the truth was finally out, Robin was wishing that she hadn't told him the truth. When he asked her, she should have said no. After all, Patrick wanted no life with kids, and now that she was carrying this bundle of joy, she just knew that there was no turning back.

Both of their lives were finally changing for the… good… or the bad. It all depended on how they took the news. Robin was happy because she got her miracle baby. Patrick… well, what could you say, except he felt like he deserved to have known the truth from the start?

Robin and Patrick were sitting in silence, not saying a word, as this moment seemed to make them act a little bit more calm than what they were.

Patrick was thinking of how he was going to explain why he didn't tell her about the broken condom or the fact that he had Leo do a HIV test. Robin, on the other hand, was thinking about how she could raise their son or daughter on her son. She really didn't need his help. As much as she wished she would have wanted this in the past, this was her future… and she knew it had to involve Patrick now that he knew the truth.

The fact that Patrick was going to become a father, it scared the hell out of him because he was worried of ending up like his father, but he was not going to back down. He was going to be there for the child Robin was carrying no matter what.

"So…" Patrick prodded, tapping his fingers against the tabletop, as he stared at Robin, trying to finally break the silence between the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell me about the condom breaking?" Robin asked, as her lip trembled lightly. "I mean, didn't you think I deserved to know?"

Patrick sighed. "I didn't want you to worry, Robin, but when I was clear of HIV the second time after I had Leo do the test, I really did not want you to get worried. Trust me, I know you would---"

"You don't know me at all, Patrick," Robin snapped, shaking her head, as she looked at him. "I deserved to know the truth instead of having to find out by overhearing you talking to Leo that day. I don't think that was the smartest thing."

"And I deserved to know the truth about you carrying my baby, Robin, but we're both at fault here. No one is guilty, nor innocent," Patrick sighed, trying to reason with her that she wasn't the innocent party in this. "And you know I am right, Robin."

Robin sighed, as she rubbed her temples, and she hated this. The one thing she hated doing with Patrick was fighting, as that was the only thing she would dread.

"You still should have told me," Robin pouted, as she was just being stubborn. "I wish you could have had the courage to tell me the truth. I had wished that you would've step up to the plate to tell me the truth, Patrick, but you didn't. I had to call you out on it---"

"Like I had to with me being the father of the baby you're carrying!" Patrick spat, as he crossed his arms over his chest, as he leaned back against his chair. "Why are you trying to make me sound like the evil person in all of this? You hid me from this, Robin."

"You don't want children. I don't even get why you're even acting like you are glad that I am carrying your child," Robin spat, crossing her arms over her chest, and she just looked in the other direct.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Patrick asked, raising his voice slightly. "I told you that if you were to get pregnant, I would be there for you, and I am not backing down because we're not a couple."

"I just---"

"No Robin. I want a part in my son or daughter's life. I deserve to be what my father wasn't, Robin. I want to try," Patrick sighed, as he ran his hands through his hair. "Why are you trying to push me away from this innocent child?"

"Because you don't need a baby in your life. You don't need to be the one to be changing diapers or getting up in the middle of the night," Robin argued, as she looked over at him. "And me having to see your constant flings with Leyla in the supply closet is something my child shouldn't have to deal with, either. You are the same man you were two and a half years ago! This is my dream --- not yours!"

"Just because I didn't want children in my life doesn't mean I wouldn't do the right thing," Patrick groaned, slamming his fists down on the table. "Why are you even doing this?"

Robin looked away from Patrick, fear washing throughout her eyes. "I just don't need you in my life. It's just too hard, Patrick."

"And carrying my baby isn't hard?" Patrick spit out, as he leaned back against the couch. "We're going to be connected forever, and if that's not scary enough for you, Robin, then I don't know what is. You need to get it through that brilliant brain of yours that this baby is just the beginning."

"I just don't need your help. I can do this all by myself," Robin sighed, sliding her hands out in front of her on the table.

"Trust me. I know you can do this but I know that you don't want to do this by yourself," Patrick tried again, as he looked over at her. "When are you going to realize that you're not going to get rid of me this easy because you want to do this by yourself? I think not."

Robin groaned, as she looked over at him. "I know that you prefer the easy way of life and that's not going to happen if you do this. You can go and find Leyla or some other nurse, Patrick. Go and be the man you were and still are. I don't need you to think you need this!"

"Damnit Robin!" Patrick groaned, hitting his fist against the tabletop again, as frustration was written across his face. "Will you just stop for once?"

Robin simply shook her head. The last thing she needed was for Patrick to get attached to the baby and then for their baby to miss his or her father when he would run out. She knew that was something the child or even Robin would be able to handle.

"Why should I stop? You think you're going to end up just like your father… so here I am, giving you a break. Why don't you just go ahead and take the easy way out?"

"Because that's not the man that I am not wanting to be. I just want to be the man you helped me become these last couple of years, Robin. Why can't you just see that I want to do the right thing for the three of us?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her. "You're being so damn difficult."

"I am just telling you that you don't want this. You _don't_ want this. This is my dream--- to become a wonderful mother. What you want is to have sex with lots of women before you die," Robin spat, as she slid a hand behind her neck, rubbing at it ferociously. "Just stop this whatever you think you want, Patrick. I know this isn't your dream."

As Patrick watched her stand up to her feet, he saw something fall out of her jacket. He got out of his seat and picked up the item. It was a sonogram. A smile was about to lit his face when he saw the date on the picture and he looked at her.

"Are you telling you went to your first appointment of seeing the baby and you--- didn't tell me?"


	5. How could you!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-5-

"Are you telling you went to your first appointment of seeing the baby and you--- didn't tell me?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her, and then looked down at the sonogram of their baby.

Robin sighed. This was going to turn out bad, or at least, that's what she thought. She still hated herself for telling Patrick the truth. He had told her for months that he didn't want to become a father and she knew it was because of the way Noah had went to the bottle. Now that he knew the truth, she knew that Patrick would only do this because this was the right thing to do.

Call her selfish or whatever but all Robin wanted was to have the father of her baby, Patrick, to want this as much as she wanted this. This was why she didn't tell Patrick about the sonogram or any of the feelings she had been feeling. Sure, she was scared of passing her son or daughter HIV, but there was a two percent of the possibility of them not even contracting the virus since her viral load was almost undetectable.

"You had a surgery," Robin said, still standing behind the chair she had been occupying, and placing her hands on the back of the chair. "I told you I don't want you part of this."

"This is my baby too, Robin! I should have a say in this but you keep pushing me away," Patrick yelled, crossing his arms over his chest, as he leaned against the table. "I mean, if you ask me, you're acting just like your mother when you were born."

Robin snatched the sonogram into her pocket and she crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing the pout on his face when she did that, she sighed, as she gave him the photo.

"Thank you."

"You told me for months that you didn't want children, and now that I am pregnant with your child, you're acting like this isn't going to affect you," Robin told him, trying not be so angry at him.

"Robin, I really thought you would be so ecstatic when I would man up. Yes, a child is not something I would want in my future, but now that you're pregnant, I am not going to turn my back on you. This is something I am going to not turn my back on," Patrick told Robin, trying to do the right thing, and he turned his head to look down at the sonogram that was in between his fingers. "I wish you could have told me about your appointment."

Robin let a deep breath leave her lips, as she knew she had to do the right thing, and telling Patrick about this baby would be right for the three of them. She just wished that he wanted this child no matter how much she kept on trying to push him away. This child meant so much to her and she hoped that one day that Patrick would want this child.

Jumping out her thoughts, she shook her head, and she licked across her bottom lip. "I'm sorry---"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Robin," He sighed, as he walked up to her. "I deserve to have a role in our child's life and you know I deserve it. It wouldn't even be fair if I didn't get a say in his or her life, either."

"I am just trying to protect---"

"I don't need protection, Robin! I am a grown ass man and I deserve to make life-changing decisions, especially during this time. I don't need you to protect me from things like this. I am not a child and that's how you're treating me for quite some time," Patrick said, placing the sonogram in his doctor coat pocket, and he looked back at Robin.

Hearing those words leave Patrick's lips, Robin hated herself because she knew that he was right, and she leaned back against the wall beside the door, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated the person she had become, though. Why not accept Patrick's help?

The thing was she wasn't even sure if Patrick even wanted this--- to become a father. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he would ever be ready for fatherhood. What would he do when he saw their son or daughter for the very first time? Would he run or would he cry for joy?

"I know you don't, Patrick. I just don't know what to expect from you," Robin admitted, sliding her hand protectively over her stomach, while her other hand slid over the nape of her neck. "What if you do run and go to a bar or even back to Leyla for that matter?"

This was the third time she had mentioned Leyla and he let a sigh leave his lips, as he looked over at her, his eyes wondering over her hand that was on her belly. He couldn't help but to wonder what Robin would look like with a pregnant belly.

"Robin, this is the third time you've mentioned Leyla."

"Well, when I saw you tun out of the room when Leyla threw your scrubs away---"

"Oh shit, you heard about it."

"Oh no, I didn't hear about it. I got front row, center seats, Patrick, watching you run out naked."

"Robin, I---"

"No need to explain," Robin said, shaking her hand in his face. "This was the main reason why I didn't want to tell you about you being a potential. The way you parade around this hospital like you're God's creation to all woman just makes me sick, and I don't want MY son or daughter to be around that."

"And they won't! If you haven't noticed, I haven't even been with Leyla or any other nurse for that matter, Robin. I just want to show you what kind of man I can really be. Will you be able to let me in and be there for your pregnancy and the birth of our child?"

Truth was, Robin was terrified of letting him in. If she let him in, she might be looking for more than Patrick just being a father. After all, he had been her last shot at love and happiness. She knew if he would be at her beckon, she might lose her cool.

Truth was, even though she was pregnant with his baby, she knew that she would want so much more than just him helping her out. God, why did she have to go to his place after Georgie's funeral?

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Leyla, making Robin cross her arms. This just was not what she needed right now.

"I need to go."

"Dr. Drake, you're needed in room 1010," Leyla said, as she flashed the handsome doctor a quirky smile.

"Not now, Leyla," Patrick said, as he turned to Robin. "We're not done talking."

"But---" Leyla began, as she saw the tension between Patrick and Robin.

"No! I said not now, Leyla, and if you will, can you leave? Robin and I are in the middle of a very important conversation," Patrick spat, turning his head away from the nurse, taking hold of Robin's hands in his when Leyla finally left. "We need to talk about this."

"You didn't have to kick her out of here," Robin said softly, allowing him to hold her hands. "I could have went on my merry way and all."

"True, but then again, we would not be talking, and I want to talk to you, Robin. How about I take you for some dinner tonight?"

Robin sighed, as she looked to her feet. "Breakfast. I just don't feel like eating a big course meal tonight."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement and he let go of her hand. As he watched her walk out of the locker room, he pulled out the sonogram picture of their baby, and a smile curved to his lips.

"I think all this time… I really did want you, little one," Patrick said to no one in particular.

Putting the sonogram back into his pocket, Patrick walked out of the locker room, and went to go do his rounds before his shift was over.


	6. At least, think about it!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-6-

As she stood outside of Patrick's apartment, she let out a shaky breath. They were suppose to go to Kelly's for some breakfast but Robin didn't feel like going out in front of everyone, especially if they saw any of their friends. She just wasn't ready to tell everyone that Patrick was in fact the father of her child. She wasn't even sure if he was going to stick around for the child. She wasn't asking for help but it would be nice for him to be here.

Robin slid her hand over her stomach, rubbing it slightly through her blouse. She wasn't even sure if she should even be here. As she turned her back, she heard the door open, and she let a sigh leave her lips.

"Geez, you really were going to leave?" Patrick asked, as he turned to look at her, aiming the spatula in her direction. "I made French toast too. It would be a shame to waste a well-done, yet delicious meal. So, are you going to come in?"

She wanted to run so badly but she was really hungry. When he mentioned French toast, she felt like her heart was doing flip-flops and tumbles against her chest.

"I guess I have no choice," Robin said softly, as she moved into his apartment when he stepped back, cinnamon filling the air of his apartment. "It smells pretty good in here."

"Good and you know my cooking skills are good. You said it before when you tasted my French toast before," Patrick said, as he shut the door closed, leading her into the kitchen, taking a look over her beautiful figure. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Robin took a seat at the table and she placed her purse on the table. "Well, I'm a little tired, but that's to be expected the first trimester. I just need to take it easy, I guess."

Patrick could sense that she was very uncomfortable about talking about their baby but she was just going to get over it. Smiling to himself, he placed the plate of french toast, bacon, eggs, and couple of biscuit in front of Robin. He placed another plate in front of his seat. He then placed a mug of coffee by his plate and then a mug of steamed milk in front of her.

"What's this?" Robin asked, looking at the concoction in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't trying to kill me, are you?"

Patrick gave her a skeptical look and then became serious. "Wow Robin, you must really hate my guts, or something. I would never even do that.""

"I, um, Patrick---"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just made you some steamed milk, thinking it would be nice," Patrick said with a groan, rubbing his temples once he sat down. "Do you really hate me this much?"

"I just didn't know what it was," Robin said in a fragile-like tone, beginning to stand up, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "I should go. I'm sorry."

"No, don't go. I didn't mean to snap at you," Patrick said, as he grabbed her arm gently. "At least eat breakfast, Robin. You need to eat a good, nutritional meal, and you know that I am right about this."

Robin settled back in her seat and she looked at Patrick with a sheepish, shy smile. She hated that he was right about her eating. She needed to start eating more foods that were healthy since she was eating for two now. She hadn't ate last night because she was so stressed out to what he would even do or even say to her about their child. All she knew was she had to take care of herself.

Robin grabbed the mug of steamed milk and took a little sip of it. It was actually pretty good.

"Thank you, Patrick. I'm sorry about my little comment. I just can't help but think that you really don't want this. I know that I am very judgmental towards you but the last thing I need is for you to walk out on this innocent baby," Robin said softly, taking a bite of a piece of French toast.

Patrick knew she had every right to question his motives and he would probably be doing the same thing to if he was in her position. Just like he said to the sonogram photo, he really did think that he did want this in all reality. In the long run, he wanted Robin to be happy with a baby boy or girl in her arms.

"It's okay, Robin, and I am too. I am just tired of fighting with you. That's all we have seemed to do ever since I found out you were pregnant and that's something I don't want to do. We have to face it that I am going to be here for this baby, Robin. Nothing and I mean nothing will keep me away from this baby."

"What about Leyla?" Robin asked, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"What about her?" Patrick asked, as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow in her direction. "There is nothing going on with Leyla and me, Robin.

"Oh," Robin said softly, as she looked down at her plate, stabbing a piece of egg with the fork. "I just thought that you guys were still--- having sex with each other."

Patrick sighed, as he licked across his bottom lip, and put his fork down after he took a bite of his French toast. He needed to tell her exactly what was going on because to be honest, he was never the slightest interested in Nurse Leyla Mir. Just like his father went to the bottle, he had went to women, and Leyla had been the easiest target. He had to laugh at the times that Leyla was trying her hardest to get him to fall for her but only woman could ever make him really that way.

Dr. Robin Scorpio.

"Robin, I'm sorry that you think that way, but nothing is going on with Leyla and me. We haven't for the longest time," Patrick told her, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is only one woman that I would rather be with."

Robin sighed, shaking her head at him. "Please don't do this, Patrick."

"Don't do what? Tell you how much I love or how about how much I want to be with you?"

Robin grumbled to herself, as she grabbed her purse, stood up, and headed towards the door. Why did he have to say those words? He knew how she felt about him right now.

"Uh, uh, uh, you aren't leaving quite yet," Patrick said, as he rushed to the front door, and he leaned his body back against it. "Don't you get that I want to try this? Why are you running?"

"Why did you have to say those words?" Robin asked, feeling a couple of tears fall down her face. "This is something that I do not need right now."

"Oh riiiiight like you don't love me," Patrick scoffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at her straight in her eyes. "Is it that bad that we deserve this chance to finally be together?"

"We just can't--- do this. It's not right," Robin sighed, trying to open the door, but he blocked his body over the doorknob. "Will you just let me go?"

Patrick flashed her a cocky grin and placed his hands over his hips. "Oh no, I cannot do that to you. We still need to talk about this baby that you are carrying."

"No, we don't. I just don't think you should want this. If I remember correctly, you couldn't even see me as the mother of your future children," Robin said, placing her hands on her hips, mimicking his gesture. "Or did that slip your mind?"

"Robin---"

"Just let me go home and let me have a calm day off."

"I love you, Robin."

"No, you don't, and I honestly don't think you ever did," Robin said, as she glared at him, anger building up inside of her. "If you did, you wouldn't have slept with Leyla. Tell me, did it work?"

"Robin, you know very well it didn't work," Patrick told her, as he took a step forward towards her. "In all honesty, I don't even think it would ever work. Getting over you would be like hanging myself."

Robin looked away from him and then felt him pull her close. "Patrick, we--- we can't! I won't let my heart get broken again. I can't---!"

"And I don't plan on breaking your heart, Robin. Will you just stop being so damn stubborn right now and just listen to what I have to say?"

"What could you possibly say to me?" Robin growled at him, as she crossed her arms over her chest when she took a step back.

"Robin, I am not asking for a complete one-eighty to get back to what we had before we broke up," Patrick began, as he looked over at her. "No relationship works that way. All I am asking is for one and final chance with you, Robin. Please let me prove to you just how much I want you and this baby?"

As Robin saw the tears in his eyes, her own tears began to fall down her cheeks from her eyes, and watched him wipe away her tears, which made her do the same to him. God, she wasn't even sure if she should give him another chance. She also didn't want to raise this child on her own now that Patrick wanted to have a role in their child's life.

"I… I don't know, Patrick," Robin said weakly, as she looked down at her feet.

"Can you at least think about it?" Patrick asked, as he cupped her cheek softly. "That's all I ask of you and that's to think this over."

"Yes, I can do that," Robin said, as she moved to the door, and opened it. "Thank you for breakfast."

As he watched her shut the door behind her, he leaned against the door, and could only hope for the best.

"Please Robin… give us and our child a chance to be happy," Patrick said, as he ran his hands over his temples, and he let an aggravated sigh leave his lips.


	7. A whole new change!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-7-

Twelve, long, inseparable days had passed since they had talked about the baby Robin was carrying or about the two of them. They did talk about their patients, deciding to stay profession because they knew that Epiphany would get into their business asking what was wrong with the two of them.

No talking about that breakfast a week and a half ago had been Robin's idea because she just couldn't handle talking about it.

_Robin walked out of the locker room, taking a deep breath, as she placed a hand maternally over her flat belly. It would be a while before she would actually start to show and she was so excited of the fact that she would be showing with child. It only brought a smile over her face the more she thought about it or even the thought of holding her son or daughter. Personally, she would love to have a little boy._

"_You're going to be beautiful when you start growing with 'our' child, Robin," Patrick said, as he approached her, holding a chart under his arm._

"_Do you really have to say that?" Robin frowned, as she moved her hands over her hips, mimicking his pose he would do all the time. "I was having a wonderful morning until you had to say a comment like that. Do you really enjoy upsetting a pregnant woman--- me!"_

_Patrick placed the chart under his arm on top of the trashcan, and then placed one hand on his hip, while the other hand slid through his dark hair, shaking his head._

"_Seriously Robin? What the hell did I do or even say to you? I just asked a single question and you really didn't have to snap at me. I just asked a question to see how the two of you were doing. Is that really a crime?" Patrick asked, as he looked into her brown eyes. "I am really trying here, you know?"_

"_Well… just don't. Don't ask how I am doing or how the baby is doing, okay? I am fine and so is the baby, Patrick. We don't need you or your pity."_

_Patrick sighed, as he looked at her in shock. He grabbed his patient's chart and stormed off before muttering "fine" to Robin._

Robin looked down at a patient's chart, as she sat down on the couch in the waiting area, and she watched Patrick round the corner when she lifted her head. She didn't even know why she even cared about Patrick but she just couldn't help herself. She had been staring at Patrick a lot more since the conversation they had the other day. Her cheeks began to get flustered when she began to think about the words that left his lips earlier.

"You know I am right," Patrick grinned, as he leaned against one of the lockers when he watched her march to the mirror to check her reflection. "You're beautiful." 

"_Is that one of your lame, famous lines?" Robin rolled her eyes, as she primped up her hair. "Don't you have somewhere to be or something like a consult with Ian or your father?"_

"_No, not really, and besides, you used to like my lame, famous lines, Robin. Like I said, you know am definitely right about this," Patrick replied, as he moved next to her. "So, have you thought about what your sex life will be like when you're in your second trimester?"_

_Robin gasped, as she looked at him. "Is sex all you ever even think about? I mean, I am still in my first trimester, trying to keep my food down in my stomach."_

_Patrick turned to her, flashing her his famous dimples. "Oh please, you know you want me, and my long, hard---"_

"_Dr. Drake," Regina said, stepping into the locker room. "Your father is looking for you."_

_Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. "Thank you, Nurse Thompson." He looked at Robin and then walked out of the locker room, leaving a stunned Robin._

Patrick Drake knew ever way to push at her buttons. Luckily, he hadn't bothered her. He hadn't questioned her about their baby or about their relationship. Sure, she was thankful for, but at the same time, she was upset that he hadn't tried to talk to her. She didn't even understand why it was bothering her so much.

Here she was, thinking about Patrick, but she had been the one to tell him to stay his distance about talking about their child and the possibility of getting back together. She just wasn't sure if getting back together with Patrick would even be the right thing to do. She had so much to take care of but her main focus was her baby. The best thing was to take care of her body.

She set the chart down on the table in front of her and let a groan leave her lips. She also knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby. The last thing she wanted was to lose her baby, especially with Patrick being a part of the baby.

Robin's eyes drifted over the Nurses Station where she stifled a laugh when Epiphany slapped Patrick aside of the head, guessing he said something stupid, immature, or just something that didn't please the head nurse. She knew that Epiphany meant well. It was really good to have her back at the Nurses Station after her having her heart attack. She had told her to take it easy but she had simply rolled her eyes, telling her to do her job.

Her eyes drifted back to the files in her lap when she noticed Patrick's eyes land on hers. Before she knew what was going on, she felt him come closer, closer, and closer…

"Hey Robin," Patrick said, placing a paper cup with a lid on it. "I thought you could use something to drink, so as I was walking by Kelly's, I got you some tea with a splash of honey."

"Oh--- um, thank you, Patrick. That was thoughtful," Robin said, looking up at him, and she then quickly adverted her eyes to the chart in her lap when she took a sip. "Mmm, this is delicious."

Patrick smiled softly. Truth was, he made it at home since he wanted to do nice things for her, but he knew that she would only get angry at him for doing just that.

"I thought you could take a break and drink it," Patrick said with a shrug, turning his back to her, and beginning to walk away.

"Patrick, wait, don't go," Robin said faintly, as she stood up, closing the chart, and then sliding it under her arm, as she stood up to her feet with her tea in her hand.

Patrick turned around, as he looked into her dark, chocolate, brown eyes. "What's wrong, Robin? Are you okay? The baby--- sorry."

Robin hated that he wanted to ask about their child or even how she was doing and he felt the need to apologize to her. It made her realize that she was really acting up. This was something she would die for. Actually, this would be exactly what any single mother would ask for, and that was some help just the way that Patrick was asking.

"No," Robin said softly, as they began to walk down the hall. "I'm okay and so is the baby. I actually wanted to talk about--- Mr. Anderson. He seems to be reacting to my drug therapy really well."

'And here I thought she was going to talk to me about our baby or even her feelings. Boy… was I so wrong,' Patrick thought, as he looked at her.

"Yes, he sure has. Thank you, Robin."

'Stupid Robin! That was really stupid,' Robin thought to herself, as she yelled at herself in her mind.

"Actually, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Robin told him, as she leaned against the wall near the elevator.

'Duh! Of course you want to talk to him,' Robin though to herself, as she held her patient's chart right against her chest.

"What is it?" Patrick asked, noticing she seemed to be in deep thought.

Robin took a deep breath, as she placed her chart on the top portion of the trashcan. "I've been thinking about our fight at breakfast, as well, as the one at the hospital the next day. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I've come to an answer."

"You have?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her, wondering what her answer could possibly be.

"Yes--- I have. I like to think it's a good answer," Robin said with the shrug of her shoulders. "The thing is I really thought I could raise this child by myself, but the fact that you are this child's father, and that you know, I think you deserve a chance in his or her life, Robin. I don't want you to be on the sideline like a lot of fathers have to go through."

When he heard her words, he was in shock, as he really didn't think she would want him in their child's life, especially with their arguments at his apartment and at the hospital. Both times had been pretty bad and all he wanted was to bring a smile to her face.

"Wow, you really want me to be a part of his or her life?" Patrick asked, still in amazement. "I really thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after all."

"So did I but I've been doing a lot of thinking," Robin admitted, sliding a hand behind her neck. "I just feel like you deserve a role in our child's life. All I have to say is you have a lot of growing up to do if you really want this, Patrick."

"I know, Robin, but all I want is to get the chance to help," Patrick admitted, as he moved to stand next to her in front of the elevator panel. "I just think a father should be there when your baby's born. I want to be there, hearing our child cry for the first time when he or she breathes his first air. I want to look at him or her when they're in your arms, free of the HIV status."

Robin teared up, as she lifted her head to look at him. "Really Patrick?"

"Really Robin. I know I said I never wanted children with you or children in general, but the fact that you're at term with child, there's no turning away. I want this child to know who his or her father is. I want to be a better man and father than what my father was than my father was. I--- I know you have said a thousand times that I will be, but I just feel like I _could_ be like him, and that's a big problem of why I never wanted children. I want to be the man that my mother raised," Patrick said, as he looked over at Robin with very sad eyes, taking a deep breath, as he looked down at his feet.

Robin licked across her bottom lip, as she felt the tears beginning to fall. Being pregnant had its negative sides and that was the urge of always crying over silly or stupid things. This time, it was different… this time, she was crying over something that really matter.

"I am in no rush for you to make a complete one-eighty transition but I am hoping that I can have you help me through this. That is all I am asking from you," Robin admitted, as she looked down at her feet, and then back at Patrick. "I just want you to be able to be there for every appointment, every Lamaze class, and every item I buy for our son or daughter. Most of all, every time our child moves inside of my belly, or at least when we're at work or out for something to eat and whatnot, I would love you there. I know it really is a lot to ask for but this is just the baby territory, Patrick."

"I know that and I am willing to be there for you two."

"As for our relationship, Patrick, I am not sure what's going to happen with his, but I am just not ready to jump what we once had," Robin explained, as she looked away from. "If or when we get back together, I want it to be for the right reasons--- not because I am carrying your child."

"I… I understand," Patrick said, as he was still broken about her not wanting to be with him, but he understood that her reasons were right.

_Paging Dr. Drake to Room 1013! Paging Dr. Patrick Drake to Room 1013!_

Patrick sighed, as he looked at her, and he grabbed his chart. "I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can get some lunch on our break."

As Robin watched Patrick walk away, she couldn't but wonder if she was doing the right or the wrong thing.


	8. Silver embroidery made by Mattie!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of the story. I was writing in my Passions Ethan/Theresa story, which I posted in the Non-Scrubs story. I just couldn't decide where to go with this story, so I hope you guys like this chapter.

-8-

It had been hours since Robin had last seen Patrick when he got paged to the OR to help his father. Hopeful thinking that she was really doing the best thing, Robin continued to flip through the pages of a patient's chart, as she leaned back against her chair at her desk in her office. She was so stunned at her actions of Patrick's words that he wanted to be there for their baby and her. Robin just wasn't sure if she could trust him with her heart again.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in," Robin said softly, as she lifted her head up very slowly, and she watched the door open, revealing Patrick. "Hi Patrick, what can I do you for?"

Patrick pulled his hand behind his back, holding a paper bag in his hand. "I thought we could have a late lunch together if you don't mind taking a break?"

Robin blushed, realizing she hadn't ate anything, except for a bagel this morning. She put her pen down on her desk and watched him pull a chair next to her.

"What you get?" Robin asked, as she turned her chair towards him, feeling her belly growl a little bit.

"Someone's hungry," Patrick chuckled, as he pulled out a bowl, and handed her a fork. "I made us some chicken macaroni. Is that okay with you?"

Robin grabbed a piece with her fork and took a bite, moaning to the delicious taste. "It's very delicious. Thank you for this, Patrick."

Patrick chuckled after he took a bite of a piece of chicken inside of his mouth. "Your welcome… so how are you feeling? Are you and the baby okay?"

"Besides tired and going to the bathroom constantly, I guess you could say I am okay," Robin told him, as she took another bite. "Thank you for bringing me some lunch. You know you didn't have to do this. I could have went to the cafeteria and got my own food or something."

"Knowing you, you probably would have skipped out on a meal, continuing your work," Patrick said with a shake of his head, looking into her chocolate brown eyes when she took a bite. "You really need to keep up your appetite. You're eating for two now, Robin."

"Damnit, why did I agree to you being here for me?" Robin asked with a roll of her eyes.

Patrick knew she hadn't meant for that to hurt him but it did. Forcing a smile, he simply nodded. He just wished that there was something he could do or say to Robin to make her realize that he was in this for the long hall. He licked across his bottom lip, as he watched her take a couple more bites, and then placed her fork into the bowl in front of them.

"You're done?" Patrick asked with a ridiculous look upon his face, taking another bite of his food. "You know you need to eat more than this, Robin."

"I don't want to eat too much, especially since it's not going to settle in my belly very long," Robin said, shaking her head, as she looked over at him. "Shouldn't you be working or something?"

Patrick placed his hand on her flat stomach over her scrub top, rubbing it softly. He then sighed when she swatted his hand away but he placed his hand firmly over her belly, applying little pressure.

"You cannot keep pushing me away like you keep on doing, Robin. This is our baby, and like I said earlier, I am willing to take every step of the way of baby Scorpio-Drake."

Robin sighed, as she nodded her head. "I know that. Can you blame me that I am scared that you will run off like you did last time when something gets hard or tough?"

"No," Patrick said, as he stood up to his feet, and then pulled Robin up to her feet. "I want to take you somewhere. I need to show you something."

"What do you mean… you need to show me something?" Robin asked, taking a step back, as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Do you trust me, Robin? Just come back to my apartment, so I can---"

"I am not having sex with you!" Robin said, looking over at him like he was crazy.

"I wasn't asking you that," Patrick said with a sigh. "The surprise is at my place, Robin. Can you spare a few minutes before you go home and come with me to my apartment when you're ready to go home? I promise it isn't anything bad. It's one of my favorite things, actually."

"I don't even know why I am even saying yes to this… but fine."

Patrick grinned like a little boy, who was getting chocolate for the very first time.

"Great, I get off in a couple of hours. I will meet you back here at the end of your shift," Patrick tells her, as he walks out of her office to attend to a patient.

---

Robin was sitting on Patrick's and her "couch" in his apartment, as she watched him in the corner, looking through a box. She wasn't even sure why she was even here, as she couldn't help but to be terrified what could be this surprise that he wanted to show her.

So many thoughts rummaged through her head, as she continued to watch Patrick pull out items, and she was in awe to the many blankets he was pulling out, including a couple of old pillows as well. She played with the locket that her Uncle Mac had given her the other day. The locket had a baby picture of her in it.

"Found it!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked over at Robin, who lifted her head up.

"What did you find?" Robin asked, as she watched him sit down next to her, and then place a box in her lap, which was very light. "What is this?"

Patrick laughed, as he looked at her. "If you go ahead and open it, you will find out. My father brought it over here the other day and I think you might like it."

Robin knew that it was very important to him, especially with the way he stared at the box. Whatever it was that was inside the box, she knew it was something important that he was willing to give up to her. A blush came over her face when she opened it. She pulled the content and gasped when it fell into her lap. She looked at the dark blue baby blanket in her lap, which had 'Drake' embroidered in silver stitching.

"Oh my…" Robin gasped in amazement, as she looks up at Patrick with teary, wet eyes. "Are you giving me your baby blanket, Patrick?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked into her eyes, and he simply nodded his head in Robin's direction. He just hoped that she would give their son or daughter his baby blanket.

"You… are going to keep it, right?"

Robin traced the silver embroidery with her fingers and she flashed him a shy smile upon her beautiful face.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

Robin was still amazed to the gift he had given to her and she let a happy smile leave her lips, feeling like she was on cloud nine. To most people, it wouldn't seen like anything, but she was really touched by the thought of him giving their son his baby blanket.

It was just then that she realized that Patrick was in this for the long haul.


	9. Dad becoming a grandfather!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Author's Note: So I didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter because my brain just isn't here this morning after washing the dishes since our dishwasher is broken. My dad's friend gave my Dad, who is giving my brother a 2003 Ford Ranger. It needs a couple things to be fixed but it should be here next week. It is really nice and is red. Anyways, enough about that, lol, enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys really enjoy what I came up with. Remember that I am always taking suggestions for chapter ideas.

-9-

It hadn't even been about twenty-four hours yet and Patrick and Robin were already back at work. Robin was going to stay home but she made herself come to work. It still amazed her what Patrick had done by giving her his baby blanket. He had kept on telling her that they were going to have a boy.

_Last Night at Patrick's_

_Patrick flashed Robin a teasing smile, as he looked into her eyes. Even though they weren't a couple, he only wanted the best for Robin and their unborn child. Even though she wasn't showing quite yet, he knew that Robin was going to have a son. He had been telling her that for the past hour but she had simply rolled her eyes in his direction._

"_Why don't you believe me?" Patrick asked with a pout, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and then looked into her eyes._

"_Because it's way too early to tell what I am having," Robin pointed out, as she looked into his eyes. "If you have forgotten, I am only about two months along, Patrick."_

"_And? I've never been wrong about very important things and you know it. We're going to have a bouncing, little boy, and you know I am right, Robin," Patrick said with determination in his eyes._

_Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "You are one of the most stubborn men I know and I am not sure if that is a good or a bad thing."_

Robin wondered if Patrick had told Noah the good news, knowing that Patrick had been nervous this morning to tell his father that he was going to be a grandfather. After all, Patrick had told everyone, especially Robin and his father that he just didn't want kids.

---

As his father was rambling on and on about Mrs. Kennedy's surgery that had been quite interesting, Patrick felt like screaming right now. He didn't want to seem rude but he wanted to tell his father the great news that he was going to be a father. Boy, he still nervous and scared, but he was more than excited than those two emotions right now.

"So, you see, then Dr. Grant decided to cut the---"

"Dad, I've heard this story twice by you already. It's fascinating but I have some exhilarating news that cannot wait another second!" Patrick exclaimed and he blushed to the way his father was staring at him. "I am sorry… but this cannot wait."

Noah noticed the look on his son's face and he knew that it was pretty serious. "Son, what's going on with you? You aren't in any type of danger or anything, are you?"

Patrick chuckled, as he shrugged his shoulders. "It all depends on how you handle the news but you will be the very person to find out. Robin thought it would be best if you heard it from me instead of someone else, Dad. That's the last thing I need."

Noah knew it was something pretty big, especially by the tone of his voice. He thought Robin and Patrick were over for good, though, and he was hoping that something would bring back together. It just wasn't possible since his son didn't want children.

"Son, what's going on?" Noah asked, as he leaned back against the wall, and he slid his hands into his pockets. "You have got your dear old Dad worried. Should I be?"

Patrick shook his head and then took a step in front of him.

"Well, if you think you becoming a grandfather is something to worry about, then you better be ready to handle the new clan of Scorpio-Drake," Patrick said with a chuckle when he saw the reaction on his father's face. "Robin's pregnant and I am the father."

"But… I thought she got an artificial insemination procedure done?" Noah questioned, as he licked across his bottom lip.

"So did I but I heard her talking to her Uncle Mac a few days ago about all these mysterious characteristics that not even a sperm donor would have," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin upon his face. "I really never expected that I was going to become a father but the truth is… I am."

"Are you happy about this, sport?" Noah asked, as he looked at his son, watching his every movement. "I am actually glad that she's carrying the next generation of Drake's. I could not even ask for a better woman than Robin."

"I honestly thought I wouldn't be happy about Robin being pregnant with my child but I am not upset. I mean, I am scared and nervous of becoming a father because---"

"Of what I did to you when I abandoned you?" Noah asked, as he watched his son nod his head, and a sigh left his lips. "I hate that I did it but I wasn't thinking."

"Dad, I'm over it," Patrick said, as he held his hand up, and he looked at him. "Last night, I gave Robin my baby blanket, the one that Mom knitted."

Noah was definitely impressed at the fact he gave Robin to give their child Patrick's baby blanket. "She didn't throw it back at you, did she? We all know how stubborn has been lately, so I definitely wouldn't be surprised if she did it."

Patrick chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "No. I was really waiting for her to hit something or me. She did the one thing I didn't expect her to do, though…"

"Which was what, exactly?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow. "She isn't regretting it, is she? What exactly went on last night?"

Patrick shook his head and then stood next to his father, as he leaned back against the wall. "No, Robin cried out of happiness, Dad. She cried in my arms out of happiness."

"Hmph, I am very proud of you," Noah teased, as he looked at his son. "Congratulations Patrick. I know you're going to be a very wonderful father… better than what I was."

---

As Noah stepped into the elevator, Robin saw Patrick with a big smile on his face, and she guessed that things went well between the two 'Drake' men, which she was definitely thankful for. It still surprised her that she was in fact pregnant with Patrick's child.

Robin had to admit that she was so thankful that she wasn't pregnant with some sperm donor. Patrick had been right about the talk about her wanting to know what things her child would inherit. If they had a boy, she couldn't help but to wonder if he would get his father's dimples, as well as his chestnut brown eyes.

Patrick was making her feel things she hadn't felt in the longest time. Sure, she knew she wasn't over him, but the amount of time they were beginning to spend together, it was making her realize she wouldn't be able to hold her end of the bargain of not wanting to be with him for the sake of their son or daughter. She was so determined that they were in fact going to have a little boy just like Patrick was. He was beginning to rub his instincts off on her.

A smile lit her face and she placed the charts back down on the table in front of her. No matter what anyone would think or say, she was having a baby, and not just any baby, either. She was pregnant with Patrick Drake's child.

Even after seeing Patrick and Liz talking, she had snapped at the two of them, and she owed both of them an apologize. She had been so moody that morning that she took her anger out on the both of them. What she didn't realize was if she would have came in, she would had heard Patrick's words.

_Flashback a few hours ago_

_Patrick took a breath, as he looked at Elizabeth. He was never like this, so fragile or vulnerable, but he was still allowing the news to sink him. He felt like he just needed to tell someone, and with the amount of time Elizabeth and Robin had been spending together, he couldn't help it but to talk to her._

"_I barely had time to make any arguments with Robin. I guessed the truth, she admitted it -- kind of took the wind out of me."_

_Elizabeth looked at Patrick, knowing there was more to his story, and she hoped he would finally open up to her. "Maybe you were hoping you were wrong."_

"_Maybe. But I wasn't. I said all the wrong things. We fought. She said nothing had changed, that as far as she and the world were concerned that the father of her baby came from a sperm bank, and, as you could imagine, it kind of went downhill from there."_

"_What do you want?" _

_Patrick really hated how he was feeling. Even though that Robin and him were still getting close to each other, he hadn't told her exactly what he was feeling. "Huh. I don't know. I mean, I'm a father now, so that comes with a certain amount of responsibility. I love the baby's mother. I don't know, maybe when this baby's born, there will be some miracle and the love I have for her will work wonders on me. "_

_Elizabeth was in shock, as she listened to him. "Have you told Robin this?"_

"_She hasn't really given me the chance, you know."_

"_Maybe she's afraid."_

"_Yeah, well, maybe she's not the only one," Patrick admitted, as he felt Elizabeth hug him, which was something he really needed._

Robin looked up and that's when she saw Patrick standing in front of her. 'Just great. What does he want?'


	10. I love you, Patrick!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Author's Note: Can I just say how much I loved Patrick yesterday on General Hospital how he treated Claudia? I loved the GH scene today. It was a really good episode. I just know there's going to be a lot of pushing and pulling from each other. I also loved how he got a chance to take her home. Well, there is a little angst in this chapter, but I promise it's not too bad. Read on.

-10-

Robin stared at Patrick, as she wasn't exactly sure what to say. She had thanked him too many times to count about giving her his baby blanket to give to their child. It was probably one of the nicest gestures he had done ever since he found out she was in fact carrying his child.

"Hey," Patrick said, as he took a seat next to her, and he looked into her dark chocolate eyes. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Robin blushed, as she shook her head. "No, I've just been thinking a lot, actually… about the baby and how you really do want this. I mean, you do want this, right?"

Patrick nodded his head. "Yes, I really do. I am nervous, excited, scared, and just so thrilled that I am the father of your baby."

"I just know you're going to be a wonderful father," Robin whispered, as she lifted her head to look at him, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I just hope that this is for real, Patrick, and---"

"Robin, please don't start this again. All I want is for you to understand that I am not going to leave you or our child. I really want to show you," Patrick told her, as he grabbed her hand.

"I know," Robin said with a faint smile on her face. "I am just scared and terrified. Can you blame me? You were a man that didn't want a child and you're a completely different man."

Patrick took hold of both of her hands into his and he kissed the top of her head. "I would never leave you or our child, Robin."

"So, it is true?"

Robin sighed, as she heard Leyla's voice. This was something that she didn't need right now, especially since she knew that the nurse was madly in love with Patrick.

"Nurse Mir, do you need something?" Patrick asked, as he continued to look at Robin. "Because I am really busy talking to Dr. Scorpio right now."

Leyla frowned, as she heard the coldness in his voice. "I just cannot believe it… but it's true. Robin's carrying the child that you never wanted…"

Patrick snapped his head around so that he was looking at Leyla. He placed his hand on the small of Robin's back, stroking it in small circles. "Nurse Mir, I would advise you to get back to work right now. This is none of your business."

"But---"

"Nurse Mir, you heard Dr. Drake. Get back to work or I will have you change every bedpan on this floor! Now go!" Epiphany yelled, as she glared at the young nurse.

"Thank you so much, Epiphany," Robin said, as she watched the head nurse walk away from the two, and she looked up into his eyes with a bright smile upon her face. "I am so thankful for Epiphany being here today, Patrick."

Patrick nodded his head, as he nodded his hand. "I agree with you on that. What would we do without Nurse Johnson?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I am not even sure what to do without her when she is off of work."

--- 

It had been a few weeks since the whole Leyla intrusion. The nurse hadn't spoken a word to either Patrick or Robin and Robin was relieved. The last thing she needed was to have some problems going on during her pregnancy. She knew that Leyla wasn't pleased that she was carrying Patrick's baby but Robin really didn't care right now. All she cared about was having a stress-free pregnancy. She didn't need any drama from anyone, especially Leyla Mir.

"What are you thinking about?"

Robin heard the voice behind her, and she quickly turned around, thinking she was dreaming or something, as she just could not even believe her eyes.

"Brenda, oh my God! What… How? Oh my God!" Robin squealed, as she threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda grinned, as she motioned to Patrick, who was talking to Mike at the counter in Kelly's. "I received a phone call from a mysterious neurosurgeon, Robin."

Robin blushed, as she settled her hand upon her belly. "Are you telling me that Patrick did this? He called you down here?"

Brenda giggled, as she sat down next to her. "Yes, he said that you had a surprise for me, and I have been dying to know what it is. What's my surprise?"

Robin giggled at her best friend's eagerness. "Well, I guess you are bound to find out, anyway, but I'm pregnant, and Patrick's the father."

Brenda gasped in amazement. "My little sister's pregnant? Oh!"

Robin blushed, as she watched Patrick come back to their table with their food.

"Thank you so much, Patrick. I've been trying to find Brenda for months. How--- How did you even do this?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked at her. "Spinelli."

"Thank you so much," Robin said, as she turned to Brenda, who sat down next to her. "I am so glad that you are here. I need my best friend during this besides Patrick."

Brenda grinned happily, as she looked in between the two of them. "I'm honored, really. Now, Robin and I can go shopping for the cutest baby clothes."

"Oh no, I am staying behind, and---"

"Uh, uh, buster," Brenda said, as she looked at Patrick. "With you as the father of the baby, you are definitely tagging along. You get to hold the bags.""

"She's right," Robin said, as she flashed him a dimpled smile, and then took a apricot into her mouth.

"Why are you two ganging up on me? I thought you two could catch up… without me being there," Patrick said, as he looked at them both. "You could spend some quality time together."

Brenda looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Is he always like this?"

Robin laughed and nodded her head, as she looked at Patrick. "Unfortunately, yes, he is, but that's why I love Patrick Drake."

Realizing what Robin said, he looked at her, and he watched her turn her head quickly away from him. He smiled to himself and he was very satisfied.

'_She still loves me. I knew it,'_ Patrick thought, as he took a bite of his burger.


	11. A wittle bit of humor and smackdown!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

**Author's Note: So, I have decided to make Ian nice in this story. I really like him but I just don't like his crazy side or the fact that he knows Claudia on General Hospital. Thank you so much, peachsouth for the dinner with our four people. Trust me, there will be more Brenda scenes later in the story. She won't be leaving for quite a while. I need some baby boy and baby girl suggestions. I already know what they will be having but it's just for the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy, and remember to leave some wonderful feedback.**

-11-

It had been a couple of weeks since Robin had found out that Patrick had Brenda come to Port Charles with the help of Damian Spinelli or that he heard her admit that she did in fact still love him with a passion in her heart. Robin Scorpio had never expected for Patrick to even feel the need to bring her best friend all the way from London but he did. It had been the most generous thing he had done, except for when he gave her the baby blanket that used to be his.

He was still so determined that they were having a baby boy. He had told Robin, Noah, Elizabeth, Epiphany, Lainey, Kelly, and Brenda that he was determined that they would be having a bouncy, baby boy. All Robin could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"For all you know," Robin began, as she wrapped the pasta around her fork, and took a bite of it. "I could be pregnant with a baby girl or even twins for that matter."

Patrick started coughing when he took a bite of his chicken, and he looked around the Metro Court at other people talking. "Don't joke about things like that, Scorpio! I can only handle one child right now and it will be a boy. I just know it will be a boy. I just have this feeling in my stomach that we're going to have a baby boy. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm not joking, Patrick, but it is quite possible. I could be carrying twins," Robin giggled, as she looked at him with a shake of her head. "But we're probably just having one child."

"Thank God!" Patrick groaned, as he let a sigh of relief leave his lips. "I just found out about this child, and if we were having two at the same time, I don't know what I would do."

Robin laughed, as she looked at him, and then looked down at her watch. "Behave now, as Brenda and Sonny should be here pretty soon. The last thing we need is your head on a platter."

"Oh God! Robin, do you really have to talk like that?" Patrick groaned, as he pulled his coat on, covering up his neck. "I don't need to picture Sonny, Jason, or his henchmen cutting my head off from my body. Just do me a favor and don't say things like that."

"Awe Patrick, Sonny wouldn't do that," Brenda said with a grin on her face, as she approached the table with Sonny behind her. "Right?"

Sonny chuckled, as he nodded. "Nope, I wouldn't hurt you, especially since I know my little sister here would attack me for killing the father of her child."

"You're damn right I would," Robin said with a smirk, as she stood up to her feet, and hugged Sonny. "I think you should visit me more often."

"I will," Sonny said, as he watched Patrick stand up, and he shook his hand. "I think that congratulations are in order. Congratulations Dr. Drake."

"It's Patrick when I am not at work," Patrick said, as he looked at the older man in front of him. "And thank you, Sonny. I am really thankful for this gift Robin has given me. I think she's trying to scare me away or something by her being pregnant with twins."

"It would kill you," Brenda said with a grin, as the guys helped Brenda and Robin sit down, and then sit down next to them. "Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Who knows but I do know it would be the death of me with her cravings and her mood swings would definitely be out of this world," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he eyed Robin with a raised eyebrow in her direction. "So, I think I am safe for now."

"You better hope," Sonny chuckled, as he noticed that they had ordered. "Let me guess. Robin couldn't be patient and wait for us?"

"Hey, when a pregnant woman is starting to digest food, she cannot help herself," Robin said with a proud smile on her face, taking a bite of her pasta. "And Patrick ordered too!"

"Hey, it would look weird if you ordered and I didn't, and did you see the way that waiter was looking at me?" Patrick reminded Robin, as he shook his head. "He was strange. I think he was gay."

"Just because he's good looking and he was nice, you think he was gay?" Robin laughed, as she raised an eyebrow. "I must tell you that he isn't gay. If that's the case, you must be gay too."

"No! I am not gay," Patrick said, as he watched Brenda and Sonny looking through their menus to see what they were going to order. "I swear… I hope our child does not have this side of you that I find annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, but you still wuv me," Robin giggled, as she looked at him, and she stuck her tongue out. "Don't you?"

"Wuv… what the hell are you even talking about, Robin? Who in their right forsaken minds even says things like that?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess pregnant women do," Brenda said with a smirk, as she looked at her best friend, and then looked at Patrick. "She's just practicing her baby talk when your _daughter_ comes into the world, Patrick. You should definitely know that by now."

"How many times do I have to tell you we aren't having a girl? We are having a healthy, baby boy."

Robin laughed, as she knew that Brenda was only messing with Patrick, and she shook her head. As the 'gay' waiter took Brenda and Sonny's order, Robin was just so happy to have the father of her baby, her big brother, and her sister, as well as best friend here tonight. It had been such a long time since she had been out of town with people she genuinely cared about.

"He sure is the stubborn one. Nice going, Robin," Sonny joked, as he held Brenda's hand under the table, and flashing her a warm smile. "But it seems that I've hit the same category."

"Oh please, Sonny. We all know how stubborn Robin Scorpio can be," Carly said, as she approached the table, and then saw Brenda. "Please don't tell me you're here with this little slut, are---"

"That is enough!" Sonny snapped, as he looked at her. "I don't understand why you can't leave my business is alone. If you aren't here about Michael or Morgan, you need to leave this table."

"This is my hotel and restaurant. You cannot tell me what to---"

"This isn't your hotel!" Patrick said, shaking his head in shock. "This is Jax's hotel and you're lucky enough that he even let you run it when he's away on business. I would be terrified that you would burn it to the ground if I was the owner of this hotel."

"Patrick, how dare you?"

"What? I am just saying. After they let you out of Rose Lawn, Jax was just nice enough to let you work here," Brenda spat, as she shook her head in anger. "I don't even understand why you think you can run this hotel when you cannot even take care of yourself or even your own children. Do you remember when Jason and Robin had to take care of Michael when you couldn't?"

"Why you little---"

"I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you," Jax said, as he approached Carly. "Are you bothering our guests, Carly?"

"They aren't---"

"Carly, just get back to work. There's a problem with a guest in room on the second floor. Just check with Sam at the front desk. She'll give you the memo." When Carly walked away, Jax sighed, as he looked at Sonny, Brenda, Patrick, and Robin. "I am so sorry, you guys. I never thought she would act this way."

"It's fine. I'm just glad she's gone," Robin said with a smile, as she looked at Jax with a generous smile.

"And why is that?" Jax asked, knowing there was something going on.

"We're having a baby," Patrick said, as he wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder.

"Oh wow," Jax said in awe, as he looked at the two. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you. The last thing I need is to lose this baby. I have been wanting to have a baby for a very long time and I certainly don't need your wife to be getting in my face," Robin said, as she shook her head when Brenda and Sonny's food came to the table.

"Well, have a good night," Jax said softly, as he walked back into the lobby to go and talk to Carly.

"Sonny, keep the mother of your children away, please?" Patrick sighed, as he ran a hand over Robin's back tenderly, and he kissed the top of Robin's head. "We all know that Robin's been wanting this for a while."

"I will certainly give her my two cents," Sonny said, as he began to eat, while he rubbed Brenda's knee affectionately under the table.

Robin looked at Brenda and Sonny and she knew instantly that something was going on. Brenda hadn't told her anything, so she wasn't exactly sure what was going on with the two, but she definitely would not be surprised.

Robin had been very surprised how the three of them had stuck up for Robin earlier when Carly was about to start attacking Robin and Brenda. It had been really special because she knew if Carly wasn't Jax's wife, she would probably be all over Patrick, so she was thankful.

All she knew was thankful that her baby was going to have an amazing father. She just wasn't sure if Patrick and her had a future together. After all, it hadn't taken him long to sleep with Leyla, but Patrick hadn't wanted child. Yet, here he was, excited and proud to become a father to be.


	12. The fluttering sounds!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I thought I would go with a different approach of the ultrasound heartbeat chapter like I did with 'Don't Hate Me' and I hope everyone loves the reactions from the two. I really was going to do twins, but that would be too scary for our Patrick and none of us really want that, now, do we? I did use a line from the show but I changed a word or two. Just like Don't Hate Me, Ian's a good guy. Anyways, everyone, I hope you guys will enjoy this beautiful chapter. I am always taking suggestions. Thank you, Renee31, for the way Patrick should come in the exam room.

-12-

It had been a week since Carly had tried to badmouth both Robin and Brenda. Robin was finally past her first trimester of her pregnant, being fourteen weeks pregnant. She was so excited because she was about to have her ultrasound in just minutes. It still amazed her how supportive Patrick was being towards her, especially since she hadn't told him about her carrying his baby for a while to begin with. She had thought a bomb was going to drop at any second where he wouldn't want to be here for her or the baby during her pregnancy.

As she looked around the room where she watched Kelly setting up the equipment, along with the fetal Doppler, Robin just couldn't help, but to being excited. Patrick and her would be hearing their son or daughter's heartbeat in a few moments.

Frowning that he still wasn't here, Robin couldn't help but wonder if this was the bomb that she was waiting to drop in front of her. As Kelly turned to her, she sighed. Patrick really wasn't going to be here and it was killing her on the inside. It would be the first ultrasound that he would been able to make that he actually knew about.

"Robin, we need to start," Kelly told Robin, as she flipped the monitor on, and she flashed a warm, yet generous smile on her face to hopefully ease away her stress.

"I know. I was just hoping that Patrick would be here for this," Robin frowned, as she lifted her shirt up right below her dress. "I really wanted him here for this, Kelly. Everything's been going so well and he's not even here to hear our child's heartbeat. It's-- not fair."

"I know, sweetie, but maybe, just maybe, he actually got called into surgery or something?" Kelly suggested, as she saw disoriented Robin looked right now. "Come on. Try to cheer up. You get to hear your healthy baby's heartbeat."

"I know but I just wished my baby's father was here with me. Let's just get started."

Kelly could see the hurt in her friend's face and she wished that there were something she could do to bring a smile on her face. She knew that once she heard her child's heartbeat flowing through the room, Robin would either be crying, laughing, or smiling like a babbling fool. As Kelly began to put the cool gel upon Robin's small bump on her stomach, they were interrupted by a panting Patrick, who was hunched over, as well having his hands on his kneecaps.

"I am… so… sorry… baby… a man came in with a… head injury… and… my dad… he took over… a surgery…" Patrick panted, as he looked over at the two women, who were smirking at him. "What?"

"You're here," Robin gushed, as she couldn't hide the smile from her face. "I thought you were going to miss this."

"Never," Patrick said, once he regained his breathing, and he took a seat next to her on the empty spot on the bed, taking a quick glance over at Kelly. "Now, shall we get the show on the road?"

Kelly laughed, as she grabbed the hand-held wand, and she then placed the end against Robin's stomach, noticing the smirks upon both of the handsome and beautiful doctor's faces. Hopefully, this baby would bring them a lot closer.

"Everything looks pretty good," Kelly informed the two of them, as she smiled, showing the parts of the child on the monitor screen. "I am hoping when you come back in two weeks, we will find out the gender of this hyper-active child."

"I have told Robin it's a bouncing baby boy," Patrick said with determination written across his face. "Just watch and learn. I am never wrong about things like these."

"Whatever," Robin scoffed, as she shook her head in disbelief. "If we have a girl, you will never hear the end of it."

"Trust me. I have a feeling that you are right," Patrick chuckled, as he then watched Kelly turn on the fetal Doppler where the most beautiful sound filled the room. "Is that…?"

The most beautiful sound filled the room, hearing the fluttering and the bouncing of Robin and Patrick's baby, filling the room. Kelly looked to the two doctors and smiled. Sure, she expected tears from Robin, but when she saw the tears filling inside of Patrick's eyes, she knew that this was going to come as a shocker that this was what he wanted.

"Yes, that's your child's heartbeat, Daddy Drake," Kelly teased, as she let the sound echo through the room, and she begun to print some sonogram photos of the Scorpio-Drake child for the two. "He or she has a very heartbeat rhythm. This child looks to be a little small but that's too be expected, Robin. Remember, try to eat healthy, and don't over-feed yourself."

"Daddy Drake," Robin grinned, as she looked up at Patrick, who moved some hair away from Robin's face, along with her eyes. "I love the sound of that."

"Damnit Kelly," Patrick said, as he shook his head, and he laughed. "This is all of your fault."

Kelly laughed, as she shook her head, and she handed Robin a couple of napkins. As Kelly watched her friend clean the gel from her stomach, she handed the photos to Patrick of their child, along with a DVD of where they would be able to see their child's heart beating.

"This seems so unreal still," Robin blushed, as she placed her hand on her dry belly, and then pushed her top back down. "It still amazes me that I am pregnant. I feel like I am drying sometimes."

Kelly grinned from ear to ear, as she looked at the stubborn couple. "Well, you are. How about you go ahead and make your appointment for two weeks now?"

"I think someone's trying to get rid of us," Patrick joked, as he helped Robin sit up.

"No! I'm not. Why are you trying to start trouble?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow, as she glared into Patrick's direction. "When you aren't looking, you're going to get it."

"Uh huh, sure," Patrick said sarcastically, as he placed his hands on his hips, and he flashed her a warm-hearted, dimple smile on his handsome face. "What are you going to do? I mean, you going to hit me with the fetal Doppler?" When he saw the serious look on her face, his smile disappeared from his face. "You do know I was kidding, right?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kelly teased, as she saw the reaction on his face. "I'm joking, Patrick. Listen, you two. Behave… I need to get going. I have a consolation now and I am already running a few minutes behind."

As Patrick watched Kelly leave the room, he looked down at Robin, and he shook his head. "I will say it again but you have an interesting choice of friends."

"Yes but they love me," Robin said, as she slid off of the bed with his help, and she smiled when she looked up into his eyes. "I'm hungry. Do you think we can go ahead and get some food?"

"Of course we can, Short Stuff," Patrick smiled, as he placed his hand on the middle of her back, and he led her out of the exam room. "Do you want to go to Kelly's or the Metro Court?"

"Kelly's. I just don't feel like going ahead and having to bump into Carly. Ever since her miscarriage, she's been extra harsh," Robin said, as she pressed the down button on the elevator. "Thank you for defending me to Carly the other night to Carly."

"Robin, I am not going to allow anyone to hurt you or this baby," Patrick tells her, as he kisses the top of her head, and then leads her into the elevator with a smile plaguing at the corner of his lips. "Besides, I think more and more each day, I am realizing how much I want this."

Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes, and she couldn't help but to be touched by his words. "Really Patrick? I mean, I really, really want to believe this, but it is just-- so hard. You were a man that didn't want a child."

"I know, but if any woman were to have a child that was biologically mine, I wouldn't want anyone but you to be the mother," Patrick admitted, as he stroked her cheek softly, and he continued to look into her eyes.

"Oh Patrick, I don't even know what to say," Robin blushed, as she touched her little bump on her belly, and she smiled softly. "I am so grateful to you, though. You have given me the greatest gift that I shall receive."

Patrick chuckled, as he kissed the top of her head again, and he pulled her into his chest. "Any time, Robin. I would do anything to bring a smile to your face."

"You keep telling yourself that. You are just so determined that we are having a son together," Robin said with a laugh, as she snuggled into his chest, smelling that cologne she desperately loved.

_A few hours ago_

_Robin laughed, sitting in the living room of her apartment, as tea spurted out of her mouth, and she shook her head, as she looked away from him. He was only embarrassing himself and she just couldn't have any part in this. Patrick was just so justified that the two of them were having a son together._

"_Please tell me you're kidding?" Robin begged, as she looked in between Patrick, Ian, and then to Andy, who was looking at Leo._

"_Does it look like he's kidding?" Andy laughed, as he looked at Patrick, who had a smug grin on his face._

_Robin sighed and she shook her head. "I cannot believe that you are having a bet that we're having a bet. Usually when bets go on, they bet on how big the baby's going on."_

"_The world cannot handle anymore Drake men," Leo said with a shake of his head. "I mean, look at Patrick here! All women will be hopeless if another one comes into this world."_

"_How much is the bet?" Robin asked, as curiosity shined inside of her eyes, and she placed her hands protectively over her belly. "I might want a part in it."_

"_It's a hundred dollars per head," Ian said, as he saw the look on Robin's face. "What?"_

"_A hundred freakin' dollars? Because of that, I really hope we are having a girl. It serves you right!" Robin pouted, as she looked at Patrick with a tiny glare in her eyes._

"_Hey now," Patrick said, as he sat down next to her. "I will use the money I win to buy some baby things or even buy you some of your delicious cravings, okay?"_

_Robin eyed him but she finally gave in. "Fine."_

Looking into her eyes, Patrick nodded his head, and then pressed the G on the elevator panel for the elevator to go the garage where his car was at.

"Just trust me. I wouldn't be so persistent if I didn't think that we were having a boy. I actually don't care what we have but a son would be really nice. He would have your eyes and he'd have my hair and dimples when he would smile," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You're unbelievable," Robin laughed, as she stared at him with a shrug of her shoulders.


	13. Driving me crazy!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-13-

"I was really terrified you weren't going to show up," Robin said for the third time in the last fifteen minutes, as she kicked her feet up underneath her, and she let a sigh leave her lips. "But you didn't miss the ultrasound, Patrick."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her, as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I told you I was dead on serious about this baby – our son."

"Oh geez, I am not going to get into this again," Robin scoffed, as she looked over at him, and flashed him a little smile. "I don't want you to be disappointed when you find out we're having a girl."

"I'll be fine because we're having a son," Patrick said, as he pulled her close, feeding her son of the popcorn in his hand. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Whatever," Robin said, as she snuggled into him, looking at the movie playing on the screen. "I still cannot believe you have never seen this movie. Never Been Kissed is a classic."

"To you, it is, and to me, it's completely boring. I am only watching it to get on your good side," Patrick chuckled and groaned when Robin pinched his side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't know," Robin said, giving him an innocent smile, and then grabbing the DVD remote, pressing the pause button. "Do you think we can talk about something important?"

Patrick looked at Robin and he noticed that she seemed to be pretty serious. "Robin, you're okay, right? The baby is okay?"

"Yes and yes. We're fine but there is something that you need to know."

When he nodded, she continued, she took a deep breath. She wasn't exactly sure how he was going to handle the news.

You remember the Backyardigans stuffed animal, Austin, that you gave me?"

"That weird looking _thing that was supposed to be a kangaroo_?" Patrick asked, as he looked up at her. "I swear, it still gives me the creeps every, single time I think about it's face."

"Well, um, I – gave it away," Robin admitted, looking down to the floor. "I was such a fool for even doing it. I gave it to Nadine to give to one of the kids in pediatrics. I was going to ask for it back but she had already gone up. I really am sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's okay –"

"No, it's not," Robin frowned, as she looked up into his eyes, tears pooling in her brown eyes. "How can you be so forgiving after I gave our son's gift away that his Daddy gave me?"

'_I knew she thought we were having a boy_,' Patrick thought to himself, as he looked into her eyes.

"Because I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, Robin. Hell, after you wanted a child, I tracked down every man you wanted to be a potential father," Patrick said with a sigh leaving his lips. "I was really mad that I wasn't on your list but I should have known."

"You told me straight out that you didn't want this, but the fact that you want this, it makes me overwhelmed with so much joy in my life. I am just thankful that you aren't making my pregnancy hell right now," Robin replied, as she touched the small bump on her stomach, and she sighed softly.

"Robin, I was a complete jerk for what I did, but I am glad that I did. I am sorry to say it, but if I hadn't, you would probably be carrying Jax's, Nikolas's, or even Leo's child, and that's just something I don't think I would have been able to handle."

Robin touched his chest lightly and then grabbed some popcorn from the bowl that was on his lap. "You truly are an amazing man."

"I really am glad you gave Austin away. I think he would have scared our son to death," Patrick said with a shudder. "If he scared me, he definitely would have scared him."

Robin grinned at him. "I was thinking that we could have Liz help us with the baby room? I mean, I don't know if you know this, but Elizabeth is an amazing drawer and painter."

"Hm, I might have to see some of her work to see what I am up against," Patrick teased, as he rubbed her thigh gently, and he flashed her a smile. "When do you want to start picking out a theme for his room?"

"How about tomorrow? I mean, I am off from work and so are you," Robin giggled, as she saw the shocked look on his face. "What? I checked your schedule."

"You had this planned out, didn't you?" Patrick whispered into her ear, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

Robin smiled, as she looked up into his eyes. "Would you be mad if I did? I just want this child to be happy, healthy, and to have both of their parents to love him or her."

It still amazed her that Patrick wanted a role in their child's life and that was something she had wanted from the start. Sure, they weren't together, but the fact that she was going to have Patrick in their child's life, it excited her. All she knew was she wanted to talk about other things besides their baby. After all, the last thing she wanted was to freak him out any more than she had in the beginning of her pregnancy.

"So, how's your dad doing?" Robin asked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth since she was still hungry. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him."

"Oh – um, he's been pretty cool actually about the whole pregnancy thing," Patrick said with a smile on his face, as he looked into her eyes.

Robin knew she was pregnant, but ever since she found out that she was pregnant, and with Patrick's child, that's all the two of them talked about. It was starting to worry her and she knew if they didn't talk about anything else. Robin Scorpio was going to feel like she was losing her mind. God, she cared about Patrick, and she loved that he wanted this baby, but sometimes, it was a little bit too much.

"I am really glad to hear that," Robin said, popping a couple more pieces in her hungry mouth. "I am going to need your father for a consult later this week."

"What about?" Patrick asked, as interest struck his eyes. "You and the baby--"

"Patrick, do you think it would be possible if you can get me a container of fudge mocha from the supermarket for me? Pretty please?" Robin asked with a huge smile upon her face.

"But you're already eating, baby, and you already had some chocolate earlier," Patrick said, not really wanting to leave her here by herself.

"But Patrick!" Robin whined, as a knock came at her door. "Can you get that for me?"

Patrick nodded, wondering who that could be, and he kissed the top of her head. As he walked over to the front door of her apartment, he pulled it open to see a happy Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, what brings you here?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her with a smile.

"Oh – um, I didn't know you would be here. I could come back later and –"

"No Elizabeth. Patrick was just leaving to Kelly's to get me something to eat, weren't you?" Robin reminded him, as she watched Elizabeth come into her apartment, taking a seat next to her.

"You're lucky she's here," Patrick winked, as he walked out of her apartment, leaving her alone with Elizabeth.

"Oh my God, Liz! He's driving me crazy," Robin groaned, as her head leaned back against the pillow. "All he wants to do is talk about baby stuff and my pregnancy! I'm going insane."


	14. Drama the wrong way!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

-14-

Patrick realized he had forgotten his wallet when he had walked down the hall of the apartment complex towards the elevator. He smiled when he approached Robin's apartment but his smile faltered when he heard her words. The door was ajar and he couldn't believe the words that left her mouth. Not being able to hear anymore, he decided to go ahead and walk to the supermarket. After all, it that far from Robin's apartment.

"Robin, come on, it can't be that bad, is it?" Liz asked, as she rubbed her friend's knee, and she sighed softly, knowing that Patrick was in fact driving her insane.

"All he talks about is this baby! I feel like pulling my hair out sometimes. I am just glad that he went to the store… gives me some breathing time away from him," Robin sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she took a deep breath. "Is it so wrong that I want some space and to not talk about this baby all the time, Liz?"

"Honey, have you talked to Patrick about this at all?" Liz frowned, as she looked at Robin, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, sighing softly.

"No way!" Robin sighed, as she leaned her head back, and she ran a hand through her hair. "He wouldn't even understand why I need my space. He's been all over me during this pregnancy. I love that he wants this baby, Liz. I really do but that is all he wants to talk about."

"Oh Robin… I really think you need to talk to Patrick about this before things start to get out of control. I mean, look at what happened between Lucky and me."

"True but you're happily married to Jason," Robin said with a smile, as she rubbed the little bulge on her stomach, and she sighed softly. "I kind of envy you, you know?"

"Envy me? Why?" Liz giggled, as she looked at Robin, and she shook her head. "I will keep telling you that you need to talk to Patrick about this."

"I'm not even sure how to tell him. He is very sensitive about these things," Robin said, as she leaned back against the couch, and she tucked her feet underneath her. "I just don't know what to do or even say to him, Liz. I am freaking out here."

"It will just come out and he will understand, Robin. You need to do this," Liz explained, as she looked at her with a kind smile. "Have you thought that maybe Patrick is nervous having a role in this child's life, being a father? I mean, look at how Noah treated him."

"He isn't nervous," Robin sighed, as she placed her hands in her lap. "I mean, he doesn't seem nervous about this pregnancy like _I_ am, Liz."

"Robin, think about it," Liz sighed softly, as she looked over at Robin with concern written across her face, and she took a deep breath. "I mean, he has changed for the better."

"God… you may be right. At least he didn't hear me. I don't know how he would have handled the news," Robin said, as she sat up, and she grabbed the fruit bowl on the table, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well, he didn't, so let's be relieved," Liz said with a smile, as she looked to the door. "He should be back here at any second and then you can tell him exactly how you feel about this baby, and the pregnancy talk, Robin. I think it will be good for the both of you."

"Elizabeth, I really hope you are right," Robin said, as she offered Liz some fruit from the bowl. "Anyway, enough about me, how's your pregnancy going? How did Jason take the news?"

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, as she looked at Robin. "He's so ecstatic about the fact that I am pregnant. He thinks I am having a girl."

"He sounds like Patrick, who thinks we're having a son," Robin giggled, as she touched her stomach, and she sighed happily. "Don't tell Patrick this but I think we're having a boy too."

Liz laughed softly and she smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

--

Patrick sighed, as he looked at the bag in his hand, and he frowned at the conversation he had heard earlier of how he was acting towards Robin. He just couldn't believe it. He was in his apartment and he zipped up his duffel bag. As he opened his door, he saw Jason Morgan there, and he was definitely in shock.

"Can I help you, Jason?" Patrick asked, as he stepped out of his apartment with his suitcase, and the bag Robin's chocolate mocha ice cream was in.

"Um yeah. Have you seen Elizabeth?" Jason asked, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't find my pregnant wife anywhere and I am starting to get worried."

"Oh, last I saw, she was at Robin's," Patrick said, as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. "She should still be there. They were in an intense conversation about babies and pregnancy when I left for the supermarket to get Robin her ice cream."

"Oh, I see," Jason nodded and then noticed the duffel bag in Patrick's hand. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have a medical conference in Manhattan for a few days that Dr. Ford wants me to go to," Patrick lied, as he looked at the bag with the cold ice cream. "Since you are going to Robin's, can you give this to her?"

"Sure," Jason said, as he took the bag from him.

"Thanks Jason. Tell Robin I'll see her in a couple of days."

Jason nodded his head, and as he watched Patrick walk down the hall of the apartment complex, Jason just knew that something was bothering him. Maybe Robin and Liz would be able to figure it out.

--

"So, where's Patrick?" Robin asked, as she handed Liz a spoon, and the three of them began to devour the ice cream from the bucket.

"Oh, he's going to some medical convention. He said that he would be back in a couple of days," Jason said, as he took a bite of the ice cream.

Robin looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "Did he say anything else, Jason?"

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" Jason asked, as he noticed the look's on his wife's face, as well as the look on Robin's face. "Did I miss something?"

"Jason, think hard –did Patrick say anything else?"

"Well, he did say that you two were having an intense conversation about your pregnancy, Robin, but that's about it."

Robin quickly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number she knew by heart.

"General Hospital, tenth floor, how may I assist your call?" Nadine asked, as she was looking over some charts of some patients.

"Hey Nadine, is Dr. Ford around? It's Robin," Robin said, panicking, feeling both Jason and Liz staring at her, but she really didn't care.

"Yeah, hold on."

A few moments later, Robin heard Dr. Ford's voice, and she sighed softly. "Dr. Ford?"

"Dr. Scorpio, what seems to be the problem that you need to talk to me about?" Russell asked, as he leaned against the hub of the Nurses Station.

"Where is the medical conference that you sent Dr. Drake onto?"

"Uh… what medical conference?" Dr. Ford asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked around the tenth floor, watching patients and the hospital staff walk by.

"Thank you," Robin said, as she quickly hung up, and she took a deep breath when she looked at Jason and Liz. "Elizabeth, he had to heard to us. Dr. Ford said there is no medical conference."

"What's going on?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding what was on.

"Elizabeth and I were talking early and it wasn't good. Patrick keeps on talking about this little one growing inside of my womb or the pregnancy. We don't talk about anything else and I think he… heard."

"Well, that's not good. Let me call Spinelli over and we can try to find out where Patrick went, okay, Robin?"

Robin sighed, as she nodded her head. Watching Jason pull out his cell phone, Robin could only hope that Patrick wasn't hurt, and she prayed to God that he hadn't heard the conversation. She just feared that he did. God, she knew he heard, and it was killing her.

"Robin, he's okay," Liz said, trying to comfort Robin.

"I hope so, Liz," Robin said, as she looked out of the window. "God, do I hope so."


	15. Starting to remember!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Hey everyone, it's me again. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others because I have included a couple of scenes that I wrote before in previous chapters. Anyway, I really do hope that you guys will really enjoy this chapter. As you can tell, I don't really like angst, but I do put it in a couple of my stories as well – not so much.

**Important: **So, I am just letting everyone know that either next week or towards the end of this month, I am moving. So, if you don't hear from me for a couple of days, I am just getting settled. My mom, brother, and me are moving back in with my dad because my Mom needs financially help. My Dad's really nice for helping us out by letting us stay. The plus side is I get to see my sisters.

-15-

He knew what he had done was probably the most stupid thing he has had ever done, but after hearing Robin's words, he knew he had to leave. Patrick was only trying to do the right thing, especially when he was absolutely driving Robin crazy with all of this baby talk. All he wanted was to make her stress free and he was only going to be gone for a few days. It wasn't like she even missed him. No one knew where he was and he was thankful.

Affinia Manhattan had always been his favorite hotel ever since he became a doctor when he started at Mercy Hospital. It had been like a sanctuary to him when he was stressed out over his father's drinking problem or anything else.

He had never brought any woman here because he knew that they would come looking for him here and that would be the last thing he wanted.

Patrick Drake was so mad at himself. He hadn't talked to Robin in almost twenty-four hours and he was going out of his mind. All he was doing was trying to give the mother of their child some space. After all, from what he had heard her say, all he would talk about was her pregnancy or the baby that was growing inside of her. He just didn't know what to say or even do ever since he had told her he wanted a role in their child's life.

Robin didn't even want to be with him, anyway, so why would she even care where he was? He hadn't even received a phone call from Robin. Liz, Lainey, Leo, Kelly, Andy, and his father had called him, but Robin hadn't called him at all. He sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair again and he groaned when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Patrick asked out loud, as he walked over to the door, and he pulled it open to reveal a very teary-eyed Robin. "What are you doing here, Robin? I mean, shouldn't you be in Port Charles right now?"

Robin glared at him, as she pushed herself into the hotel room where she sat down on the couch when she watched Patrick shut the door behind him.

"How could you just leave me, Patrick? You really – don't want this child, do you?" Robin asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she leaned back against the couch. "When I found out that you lied to Jason about going to some convention after I talked to Dr. Ford, I realized you don't want any part of this baby. You're a liar!"

"Robin, come on, let me –"

"Explain? I don't think so," Robin growled out stubbornly, as tears filled her eyes, and a sigh left her lips. "I really thought you wanted this baby, but instead of you talking to me, you ran out on me. How could you even do this to me? I really thought I, or at least, this baby meant something to you."

"And you do," Patrick sighed, as he locked the door behind him, and then moved over to her, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Both of you do and you should know that by now. I freaked out when I overheard Elizabeth and you talking, Robin. I never knew that I was driving you _insane_ with my baby talk and I was so upset that you told Elizabeth about this instead of me, Robin. It's really not fair that you did this to even begin with. We're in this together or that's what I thought."

Robin sighed, knowing that she was the wrong person in how this started. If she had talked to him, Patrick most likely wouldn't have left Port Charles.

"I – I'm so sorry, Patrick. This is all of my fault and –"

"What? No, it's not your fault," Patrick said with a sigh, engulfing her in his strong arms, and he looked down into her eyes. "I just wish that you would have come to me before Liz. I honestly had no idea that I was driving you crazy, Robin. You should know that you can talk to me about anything."

Robin sighed, as she rested her head on his shoulder, tears pooling inside of her eyes. "I know that but I didn't even know how to bring it up. You were so happy and excited talking about this child, Patrick, and the last thing I want is to drive you away."

"You wouldn't have," Patrick explained, as he pushed her head off of his shoulder, and a defeated sigh left his lips at her words. "The thing is I am very terrified of failing our son, Robin. I want to be there for him the way that my father couldn't be or chose not to be."

"You know – you're a better man than him, Patrick, and you should know that," Robin explained, as she pushed his chin up, and she kissed his temple. "I am thankful that the father of my baby is an amazing man. I mean, you're successful, brilliant, and you're so amazing to me."

"The only thing I want is for you to be completely honest with me," Patrick explained, as he looked into her brown eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with before they had broken up, but then again, he was still very much in love with her.

Robin sighed, as she nodded her head, and she ran a hand over the back of her neck. She had been so worried about Patrick all night that she barely gotten any sleep the night before. Yawning softly, she sighed tiredly.

"Well, I should get going back to Port Charles," Robin said, as she began to stand up, but she felt Patrick's arms wrap around her waist, and then felt him pull her into his lap.

"No way," Patrick said, as he placed his right hand upon her belly, and began to rub it in circular motions. "I can tell that you are exhausted and I suggest that you get some sleep. I will even sleep on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable. You can sleep in one of my shirts."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, as another yawn left from her lips, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "And you can sleep in the bed with me."

"Yes, come on," Patrick said, as he was so relieved that she said that they could sleep in the same bed.

After all, the couch wasn't really that comfortable, either. As he stood up, he lifted Robin into his arms, and he walked them down the hall of the hotel room, and then kicked the door open with his foot. He set her on the bed and he moved to the end of the bed. Kneeling down, Patrick pulled out a dark blue button-down shirt, and he tossed it to her.

"You can change here. I am going to change in the bathroom," Patrick said, as he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a plain, white T-shirt, and then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Robin looked at the door and then proceeded to put on the shirt when she realized it was the shirt he had worn to work when they had that interesting conversation.

"_You know I am right," Patrick grinned, as he leaned against one of the lockers when he watched her march to the mirror to check her reflection. "You're beautiful."_

"_Is that one of your lame, famous lines?" Robin rolled her eyes, as she primped up her hair. "Don't you have somewhere to be or something like a consult with Ian or your father?"_

"_No, not really, and besides, you used to like my lame, famous lines, Robin. Like I said, you know I am definitely right about this," Patrick replied, as he moved next to her. "So, have you thought about what your sex life will be like when you're in your second trimester?"_

_Robin gasped, as she looked at him. "Is sex all you ever even think about? I mean, I am still in my first trimester, trying to keep my food down in my stomach."_

_Patrick turned to her, flashing her his famous dimples. "Oh please, you know you want me, and my long, hard--"_

"_Dr. Drake," Regina said, stepping into the locker room. "Your father is looking for you."_

_Clearing his throat, he nodded his head. "Thank you, Nurse Thompson." He looked at Robin and then walked out of the locker room, leaving a stunned Robin behind._

The more she thought about that day, things had really changed for the two. They weren't even as playful like they used to be. He had been very kinky that day and she sighed heavily to how drastic things had changed for the two of them in and out of work.

She placed her shirt and pants down in the chair beside the bed. She then thought back to when she had been a little cold to Patrick when she hadn't even meant to be. It had been a really long day of working on a new drug she was trying to create.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"_Come in," Robin said softly, as she lifted her head up very slowly, and she watched the door open, revealing Patrick. "Hi Patrick, what can I do you for?"_

_Patrick pulled his hand from behind his back, holding a paper bag in his hand. "I thought we could have a late lunch together if you don't mind taking a break?"_

_Robin blushed, realizing she hadn't eaten anything, except for a bagel this morning. She put her pen down on her desk and watched him pull a chair next to her._

"_What did you get?" Robin asked, as she turned her chair towards him, feeling her belly growl a little bit._

"_Someone's hungry," Patrick chuckled, as he pulled out a bowl, and handed her a fork. "I made us some chicken macaroni. Is that okay with you?"_

_Robin grabbed a piece with her fork and took a bite, moaning to the delicious taste. "It's very delicious. Thank you for this, Patrick."_

_Patrick chuckled after he took a bite of a piece of chicken he had inside of his mouth. "Your welcome… so how are you feeling? Are you and the baby okay?"_

"_Besides tired and going to the bathroom constantly, I guess you could say I am okay," Robin told him, as she took another bite. "Thank you for bringing me some lunch. You know you didn't have to do this. I could have went to the cafeteria and got my own food or something."_

"_Knowing you, you probably would have skipped out on a meal, continuing your work," Patrick said with a shake of his head, looking into her chocolate brown eyes when she took a bite. "You really need to keep up your appetite. You're eating for two now, Robin."_

"_Damnit, why did I agree to you being here for me?" Robin asked with a roll of her eyes._

Tears sprung to her eyes, as she thought about how cruel she had been to Patrick that day. She normally wasn't that cruel or even that messed up but she was just going through her hormones that day that she didn't even care what she did or said to him or anyone for that matter.

"Robin, are you okay?" Patrick asked concerned, as he rushed over to her side, and he wiped away the tears from her eyes with the thumbs from both of his hands. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, no, but I am SO sorry," Robin frowned, as she looked up into his brown eyes with her glassy, wet eyes, which were filling with tears right now.

"Robin, I said it was okay," Patrick said, as he moved to sit in front of her, noticing the tears becoming more and more wet in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That day you brought me some chicken… macaroni… I was… so horrible," Robin frowned, as she touched his cheek softly. "I don't even know how you can stand me when I say things like that."

Patrick smiled, as he took hold of her hands into his, and he kissed along her fingertips. "Don't be apologizing because I know you didn't mean it, Robin. I had run off every guy you wanted to be a donor for your baby and I told you I couldn't see you as the mother of my future children. I deserved it."

"No! You didn't deserve those cruel words I said to you," Robin sighed, as she placed her hands firmly into his hands, and she looked up into his eyes. "You really are an amazing man. This little boy is going to be lucky to have you as his father and he's going to get the best parts of his father, Patrick."

"Thank you, Robin. I would really like that," Patrick said with a smile, as a thought rummaged through his head. _'I am just a man that loves you, Robin.'_


	16. Two little surprises!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Hey everyone, so, since a lot of people aren't reading this story, there won't be that many chapters left. I promise I will make it worth it and I hope that everyone will enjoy the way that it's going to wrap it up. Like I said earlier, there will be about 5-10 chapters left. For all the people that do read, who leave comments, thank you so much.

-16-

His arm slipped around Robin's curvy waist, as Robin snuggled her back into his strong chest, and she felt his hand rest on her belly where she knew he could feel their little one. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole mishap of Patrick going back to Manhattan. Four weeks, twenty-eight days, and six hundred and seventy-two hours of spending every single second together. Robin had decided that she needed Patrick more than she could ever imagine.

Patrick had calmed down about all the baby talk, but when they would go shopping, he would be so excited, especially when he would see toy racecars. He was still so determined that they were having a son and even Robin was beginning to think that the two of them were having a bouncy little boy. Excitement had been filled for the two of them.

They had decided to be with each other after that night in Patrick's hotel room. It had been very clear how much love she had to offer for Patrick Drake. With Leyla out of the picture, things were definitely getting better and better. Sure, they had their random fights about a patient or crazy things like getting Robin this certain ice cream flavor rather than the other.

"Morning gorgeous," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he felt her stir in his arms, and he placed a kiss behind her ear when he moved a couple strands of hair behind her ear. "How did you sleep?"

"I want to go back to sleep," Robin stirred, rolling over, so that her belly was pressing into Patrick's stomach lightly, and she looked up into his tired eyes. "See… you do too!"

Patrick chuckled, as he kissed the top of her head. "I do too but do you really want to stay in bed for the rest of the day?"

Robin grinned at the idea of staying in bed with Patrick and she moved even closer to him. "Oh Patrick, that simply sounds like heaven. We can get the baby magazines and order some more things. Please… pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Patrick slid his arms away from her and then moved out of the bed. Robin's eyes traveled over his almost naked body and she couldn't hide the grin from her face. How could one man as sexy as Patrick Drake want to be with her? She didn't want to figure it out because she loved being his one and only. What she wanted to do was to rip those boxers from his waist and let him do what she had wanted to do for weeks. A smirk came over her beautiful face, as she watched him crawl under the covers right beside her, placing the few magazines in his lap.

"So, do you know what theme you want?" Patrick asked, as he watched her grab a magazine from his lap. "I mean, do you want something like cars like what I'd suggested or something like space?"

"I was actually thinking we could do something like a racecar theme?" Robin suggested, as she looked over at him with a grin on her face. "To be honest, I think we should do the pastel blue color with the stripes we saw the other day at Lowe's."

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, I am relieved that you aren't fighting with me anymore that you think we are having a son, but –"

"Patrick," Robin laughed, as she kissed his cheek softly, and then flipped through the pages. "I think it would be pretty cool and I wouldn't have to hear you whining about the theme. I just know that it would be better painting a room and putting wallpaper in his room."

"Hm, you do have a point about that," Patrick said, as he flipped open a page and his gaze wandered over the contents on the page. "So… what do you think of this?"

--

Hours later after spending the day in bed, Robin Scorpio was sitting on the cot where Patrick Drake was holding her hand. Their eyes were watching Kelly setting up the equipment. Both parents-to-be were so thrilled and so excited about what was going on. Even though she was eighteen weeks pregnant, Kelly had told both Patrick and Robin that they might be able to find out what their little one was if they were in the right position.

Feeling the cool gel on her belly, Robin grinned, as she looked at Patrick and then to Kelly, who chuckled to Robin's excitement.

"Hm, someone's a little too happy for her own good," Kelly determined, as she looked in between the two doctors. "Did you two, well, you know?"

Robin just grinned, as she held Patrick's hand. "We may have gotten a little carried away of looking through baby books and baby clothes…"

"H-How in the world do you get carried away by looking at _baby books and baby clothes_, you two?" Kelly asked, as she had the hand-held wand in her wand.

"That's none of your business, Kelly…" Patrick scoffed with a roll of his eyes, thinking back to earlier this afternoon.

_"Oh Patrick, look at this!" Robin giggled, as she pulled the baby blue onsie with the words, 'Mommy & Daddy's Lil Prince' on it off the page. "This is the cutest clothing ever!"_

_Patrick turned his head to look at Robin with the onesie right against her visible, pregnant belly, and he had to hold in the groan that was threatening to spill from his lips._

'_Fuck, she looks so fucking unbelievably hot with her belly almost sticking out from her shirt,' Patrick thought, as he nodded his head, licking across his bottom lip subconsciously._

"_Patrick? Patrick, are you all right?" Robin asked, as she continued to wave her hand in front of his face, and smiled brightly when he blinked his eyes. "Ah, there you are! I was starting to wonder where you were."_

_Patrick moved the movies off of the bed, tossing them to the floor, and then pulled Robin into his lap where he was pretty sure Robin would be able to feel the burning desire in his lap._

"_Robin… I'm dying here," Patrick whispered against her lips lightly nibbling on her bottom lip, and pulling it outwards. "I want to… make love to you… NOW!"_

"_Oh my!" Robin giggled when she heard the growl in his voice and she slowly moved out of his lap._

_Robin's lips brushed against Patrick's lips softly and she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Pulling away from his lips, she watched him remove her fingers from her nightshirt, and she watched him slide his hands into her shirt, cupping her perfect, sensitive breasts. "Patrick," Robin whimpered, as she felt his fingers caressing her aching nipples._

_Pushing Robin back against the bed after he pulled her shirt off, Patrick grinned from ear to ear when he gazed at her upper body. God, he could never get enough of looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Robin Scorpio was the most extravagant, yet wild woman in his eyes, and he wanted to show her how much he loved and adored her. After all, Robin was the mother of his child, who he couldn't wait to meet. He ran his hands over her hips, stopping at the boxer striped shorts, and he began to pull them down. He was very pleased when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. "Robin."_

"_You're wearing way too many clothes," Robin whispered, as she noticed the bulge in the front of his boxer shorts, and she grinned from ear to ear when she ran her fingers along the thick shaft through the material of his shorts. "Wayyyyy too many!"_

"_Robin," Patrick whined, as he took a deep breath, and he closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his boxers being pulled down to his knees, and he leaned back against the back, kicking the cotton material to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kissing her stomach lightly, he grinned. "Okay baby, we're going to rock you to sleep now."_

_"Do you feel better?" Robin giggled when she heard his sweet words, as she took him into her small hand, and she grinned up at him when she noticed that pleased look in his eyes. She ran her fingers along the tip of his cock and she could feel him pulsate around her small fingers. "Mmm, I take that… as a yes." Robin then slid back against the bed, hitting the pillows._

"_Hell yeah, and if I don't get to be inside of you, I am going to lose my mind," Patrick groaned, as he slid behind her, so that her back was pressing against his torso. He reached over her and he grabbed a condom from the inside of the nightstand drawer. Quickly, Patrick sheathed his engorged cock, and he began to kiss the back of her neck. "It's been such a long time, baby, and I never… want to wait this long… again."_

_As she rubbed herself back against his hard erection, a soft whimper left her lips, and she felt one of his hands rest on her hip. At the same time, she felt his thick shaft pushing so deep inside of her, and she was thankful to have this feeling again, the feeling she hadn't felt since December. Feeling his cock stretching her glistening pussy open, she leaned more against his back the more he slipped deeper and deeper into her warm confines._

_Slowly, as each inch was devoured inside of her wet, dripping slit, Patrick began placing gentle kisses along her neck, and his other hand slid over her belly where their child kept on growing each day within his or her mother's belly. That hand slid up to her torso, up to her breasts, and he began to caress around the areola of her nipple, feeling her jerk against his hips. He was pleased to hear the soft moans of pleasure to leave her lips._

_"Oh Patrick," Robin whimpered out breathlessly, as she could feel her heart racing against her chest at how amazing she was feeling, that thick manhood of his pushing in and out now, creating a slow, yet steady thrust of his hips, as she grinded her hips in circular motions. "I love you."_

_"I love you… too," Patrick managed against her neck, turning her head to him, and he pressed his lips against Robin's, immediately finding her tongue with his, caressing their tongues in a fiery, passionate kiss with her. He loved how good she tasted, which only turned him on more and more. He could feel the sweat forming on the inside of her bare hip, pulling her more and more back against him._

_Robin's hips continued gradually moving back and forth against his arousal, panting softly when she broke the kiss. Never mind the fact that she was feeling so good but it was the fact that she was pregnant with their first child that made her pleasure just skyrocket through the roof right then and there at that very moment._

_Pushing their hips against each other more and more, taking in every inch of each other, so they were surrounding each other, moans kept leaving their lips. Sliding their fingers in each other's free hand, Patrick pushed and pulled in and out of his girl's sweetness, feeling her juices lathering up his cock each time he pushed his cock firmly against the petals of her flower._

_The feeling of feeling him filling her up was almost too much to bear and she never wanted to give it up. She leaned her head back under his chin, feeling his fingers gently tweak her hard nipple, and then began to give her other nipple some attention, his other hand continuing to run up and down her creamy thigh, drawing her hips back and forth._

_"Oh Patrick," Robin whimpered, feeling the sensations running through her lower body. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last with her explosions about to blow, her pussy getting wetter and wetter, his hard arousal pushing deeper. She then began to pick up the speed, pushing her hips back and forth, shuddering in agonizing pleasure. Her eyes were glistening with tears, pushing and pulling, loving how amazing she was feeling. "Patrick…"_

"_Robin… oh fuck," Patrick whispered, as he slipped his hand from her right breast down to her belly when he could feel his child moving, and he gasped at the feel of it. "Oh Robin… I felt him."_

_Robin smiled brightly, as she rocked her hips hard and faster, making him slide even deeper inside of her sensational, wet pussy. "Mmm… amazing."_

_Flashing her a crooked grin, Patrick just couldn't hold back, and by the look on her face, he knew that she couldn't either. Their hips began to crash back and forth and he could feel her sweet sex convulsing around his shaft and he groaned loudly into her ear. "Robin! Ohhh!" Patrick cried out, as he suddenly felt gushes of her juices spilling over his length. Shivering against her shaking and writhing body, Patrick held Robin tightly against him where she suddenly felt the gushes of hot seed filling up the condom with his love._

"Patrick, Patrick, are you there?" Robin asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, oh yeah, I am perfectly fine," Patrick laughed, as he sat back down on the stool beside Robin's bedside, and he looked over at Kelly. "Now, tell me what we are having today."

Kelly rolled her eyes, knowing that Patrick had been in some sort of zone, and she placed the hand-held wand against her friend's belly.

Robin watched Kelly's face for a reaction. After several moments, Robin raised an eyebrow, as she looked at her boyfriend, and then looked back to Kelly.

"Kelly, is everything okay?" Robin asked, as she looked at the screen, and then gasped. "Is that what I think it is, Kelly? I see…"

"If you are seeing two heads, you are right," Kelly said with a grin, as she saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"How's this possible? I thought… I was only having one?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, one baby was hiding behind the other. Now… we'll get down to business, but do you want to know the sex of your children?"

Both Patrick and Robin nodded their heads. _"Well… it looks like you both are getting your wish. You are having a little boy… and a little girl."_


	17. Shocking twists of their lives!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

**Author's Note: **Yay me, here is next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. I just love surprising you guys so much. I can't believe it… two more chapters are left to go and then this story is left to the imagination! Enjoy! If you do view, please leave a comment.

-17-

"Well… it looks like you both are getting your wish. You are having a little boy… and a little girl," Kelly replied, as she looked at the two. "What do you think about that?"

"Wow," Robin said in shock, as she looked at the screen again just to make sure he hadn't seen or heard things, but her eyes definitely weren't playing tricks on her.

The screen was showing four arms, four legs, and two heads. As Kelly removed the hand-held wand after freezing some shots, she began to print some copies for them, and then began to clean the gel off of Robin's belly. Robin placed a hand on her belly and she grinned from ear to ear. Her day was getting better and better. Ever since Patrick and her had been together these last, few weeks, after deciding they were so good together, things had been so amazing.

Kelly then placed the sonogram photos in Robin's lap. "There you go, Robin. You can make an appointment at the front desk for two weeks, okay?"

"Thank you, Kelly, and Kelly, can you do me the biggest favor?"

"What's that?"

"I was wondering what you think about becoming my… bridesmaid?" Robin asked, as she pulled her hand that Patrick was holding, and then revealed it. There on her ring finger was a while gold ring with a diamond in the center. It wasn't too flashy or too expensive, which was what she liked. On back of the ring, it had 'I've always love you' engraved.

"OH.MY.GOD!" Kelly squealed, as she held Robin's hand, and then looked at the two of them. "When's the wedding and when did you propose to my friend here?"

"Well…"

_Robin was smiling from ear to ear after Patrick and she had taken a bubble bath together. Both of them smelled like vanilla. She had wanted to take a bubble bath smelling like strawberry and cream but Patrick didn't want to smell fruity, as he had said. She was in a pair of loose jeans and a maternity top that she had just bought, which she was planning on wearing to her appointment._

"_Please tell me you aren't wearing that to the appointment?" Patrick asked with a skeptical look upon his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_What's wrong with it? It makes me look more fat than I already am, right?" Robin asked with a pout, as tears filled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have bought this…"_

"_No! I am just saying that you look SO damn good," Patrick groaned, as he walked over to her, and he grinned down at her. "I might have to take you down on that bed when Kelly's doing your ultrasound."_

"_Patrick Drake!" Robin laughed, as she shook her head in his direction. "Is this what you're going to be like now? Horny and hard all the time?"_

_Patrick flashed her a teasing smile, as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Maybe…"_

_Crawling into Patrick's lap, Robin fused her lips right against Patrick's, and she sighed out of happiness when she broke the kiss._

_"I never thought I could ever be this happy but I am. I don't think I could get happier than I am right now, Patrick," Robin gushed, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We're having a healthy baby and things only seem to get better and better each time we spend time together."_

"_I think they can get better," Patrick told her, as he pushed her face away from his shoulder, and he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Don't you think so?"_

"_Patrick – what are you talking about?" Robin asked with a skeptical look on her face, as she watched him, and then gasped when she saw him pull a small, black box out from his shirt pocket. "Oh my God…"_

_Patrick chuckled at the shocked expression on her face and he pressed his fingers through hers. Kissing her knuckles lightly, he just gazed into her eyes. "Robin, you're my world – my rock. You keep me from falling to pieces. When I moved here, I honestly thought you were a challenge, and that was something I had never known. What makes me love you even more was the fact that you never gave up on the love we had and have for one each other, sweetheart! I cannot see myself with any other woman. You are IT for me. You're the mother of our child, Robin, and I can't think of a better way than for us to be happy. Robin Anna Scorpio, will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?"_

_Robin looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes, which were matching hers. Everything was moving so fast for the both of them, but she also knew that if they hadn't broken up, they would probably be planning their wedding now. There was only one answer she could give the father of her baby._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes? You really said yes?" Patrick asked, hoping that he wasn't hearing things right now._

"_Yes silly!" Robin said with happy tears rolling down her cheeks and she watched him slide the ring on her ring finger. "It's beautiful."_

"_You're the beautiful one," Patrick whispered, as he then pressed his lips against Robin's softly._

"Wow, who would have thought?" Kelly teased, as she looked at her two friends, and she flashed them both a smile. "This is so wonderful, you guys."

"I agree. I never thought that 'playboy' Patrick would ever be committed to one woman either, but here I am, engaged to one of the most brilliant and handsome neurosurgeons in this world," Robin said, as she rubbed her bulging belly gently. "We're engaged and we're expecting two children. I don't think I can get any happier than I am now."

"Well…"

Robin then turned to Patrick, as she raised an eyebrow. "You got another surprise for me? Are you serious?"

Laughing softly, Patrick grabbed her hand.

"Kind of. How about we go ahead and make that appointment for two weeks from now?" Patrick suggested, as he turned to Kelly. "Are we done? I promise she WILL call you later. We have somewhere to go now."

Kelly chuckled, as she watched the two finally walk out of the room, and then watched them approach the Nurses Hub to make a doctor's appointment for two weeks. "I am so happy for the two of them."

--

"Patrick, are we almost there yet?" Robin whined, as she had a silk scarf covering her eyes, while Patrick held her hand to lead the way to their destination.

Chuckling softly, Patrick stopped walking, and he stood in front of her, brushing his lips against the skin along her face. "Yes, we're here. Do you want to see where we are?"

"Yes please! Can I take off the scarf now?" Robin asked, as she pouted softly, and she then felt his fingers caress her soft skin gently. "Please."

"Let me," Patrick whispered into her ear and then moved behind her. Pressing his body against her, he felt her lean back against him, and then began to untie the scarf. When he undid it, he placed the scarf over her shoulders. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm confused."

Patrick and Robin were in a small neighborhood. The house in front of them looked fairly new but it really wasn't. The windows from the outside looked new just like the glass front door. The porch was one of those that wrapped around the side of the house and it had a bench on the porch by the front door. The final touch was the new mailbox, which was black and had gold stitching, saying 'Drake'.

"This is the house I grew up in," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he then moved to stand beside her, and he took her hand into his, leading her to the porch. "I thought this could be the house we would raise our children and live our lives in. What do you think?"

"Oh Patrick, this day has been perfect. I don't even know what to say. Do I get to get a tour?" Robin asked with a hopeful gleam inside of her eyes.

"Of course," He said, as he opened the screen door in front of the glass door, and then put the key inside. "I really think that you are going to love this house."

"I am pretty sure that we will be, baby," Robin said, as they finally walked inside of their new home.


	18. Bunches of surprises!

Robin's been hiding the fact that she did not go to the sperm bank but that Patrick's actually the father of her child… their child. She hasn't told him for several reasons, and if he finds out, she feels he'll only feel obligated to be there for their child together. Patrick's been suspecting that Robin's carrying his child, especially since the day he found out that the condom broke. What happens when Patrick finally asks her if he is the father of her baby?

Well, here is this chapter. I know I am kind of rushing it, but hey, if I had more readers, it might be longer, but I really do hope that you will enjoy the lovely surprise in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys will love what I did with this chapter. I got this ceremony from weddingofficiants./index.html and I hope everyone likes it.

-18-

Robin was thirty-four weeks pregnant and everyone was so sure that Robin was going to pop at any moment. Brenda, Maxie, Robin, and Patrick had been planning the wedding for the next, several of weeks. Lainey and Kelly wanted to help, but with their schedules so backed up at the hospital, it just wasn't going to happen. Robin understood that sometimes the hospital would come first in life and she wanted Rylie Noah Drake & Rhianna Isabelle Drake to know she'd always love them.

Now, she stood in an Organza A-line style wedding dress, of an ivory color, which had detachable cap sleeves, a side draping, and beaded embroidery over the top portion. The train of the dress was chapel like and it fit Robin's body perfectly, especially with her seven-month belly sticking out to show that she was with child. On top of her head, she had a simple tiara. Her hair was down after her mother had made it so her hair was in curls. With her children almost here, Robin and Patrick had decided to have their honeymoon after their children were born just in case Robin might go into labor. They would go four months they were born.

She had received her something new, something old, something borrowed, and her something blue from Brenda, Maxie, Bobbie, and her mother. Brenda, which Robin wasn't too shocked, had gotten her a light pink negligee, which had matching heels and garters. Maxie had lent Robin her white gold charm bracelet that Georgie and Mac had bought her months before Georgie's death. Bobbie had given Robin some blue garters to wear under her wedding dress. Lastly, Anna had given Robin a white pearl necklace, which Anna had received from her own mother.

Now, here she was in the room with three of the most important people in her life. Robin was surrounded by her parents and her Uncle Mac in Patrick's and her room, as they had decided to have their wedding at home because they just wanted to have a small wedding with their close friends and family. She was sitting in a chair in front of her vanity set, while her mother was fixing up her hair, and her father and uncle were watching Robin examining her nails.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Robert replied, as he pulled up a chair to sit beside his daughter, and he took her hand in his. "Father Pearson is ready when you are."

"I've been ready to marry Patrick since this morning. I am going to kill Brenda for making me sleep without Patrick last night," Robin said with a pout on her face. "I just don't believe in those crazy traditions."

Mac laughed, as he stood proud with his arms over his chest. "You'll forgive her when you're Mrs. Drake."

"Scorpio-Drake, Uncle Mac, as I am going to keep my name. I mean, with all the research I have done, I need to keep my name in the medical field, you guys."

They all just laughed, helping Robin to her feet, and they walked out of the room to get the wedding started where their little girl would be marrying the man of her dreams.

--

Robin and Patrick's backyard was simply beautiful. Tendrils of red and pink roses were wrapped along the white gazebo from top to bottom. There were red and pink flowers everywhere, as the couple wanted this wedding to be a recognition of their love for one another. By the gazebo, there were chairs, which had red and pink roses around the legs. In between the aisle of the chairs was a long, red carpet that was almost like the ones movie stars walked down. What made the scene even more beautiful were the white lights that were wrapped around the gazebo, as well as the rose bushes.

Everyone was seated right away and Patrick was so nervous. He could feel the sweat on his hands beginning to form when he heard the music beginning to play, which made everyone in their seats turn.

Patrick watched the best man, his father, and the maid of honor, Brenda walk down the aisle. Then the bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked down the aisle. Kelly walked with Andy, which she couldn't hide the smile on her face, and Lainey was walking with Leo. Then, the flower girl, Kristina came, throwing the rose petals in front of her each time she walked.

Then, she came into view with both of her fathers on each side of her. Patrick stood watching her walk down the aisle with Mac and Robert, holding her arm on each side. To Patrick, behind his tears, Robin was the most beautiful woman ever. Finally, she reached him, and he then listened to Father Pearson begin to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Robin & Patrick. So open your hearts and turn off your minds. We've come together to celebrate and have fun. This is a wedding. Robin & Patrick's wedding, and we're here to listen, to love and sing and dance and rejoice, and to send them into their future with one outrageous, gigantic blessing. So sit back now and open your hearts, and let the wedding begin. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Robin walked up right beside Patrick when her uncle spoke. "Her father, mother, and I do."

"There is an art to marriage as there is to any creative activity we human beings engage in. This art asks that we pay attention to the little things as well as the big ones. Never grow too old to hold hands. At least once every day, remember to say "I love you" in so much as it is possible, develop the capacity to forgive and forget and heal quarrels as they happen so that you do not go to bed angry. Your courtship should not end with the honeymoon, so pay attention that you do not come to take each other for granted, and remember to speak words of appreciation and demonstrate your gratitude in thoughtful ways."

"It is important to have a mutual sense of values and common objectives so that you stand together as you work through the world; and do things for each other, not as in duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of love and joy. Do not expect perfection of each other. Cultivate flexibility, patience, understanding, and a sense of humor in your relationship. Your marriage is not just for two people. Use it to form a circle of love that gathers your families and children who are a part of your lives."

"Find room for the things of the spirit and make your search for the good and the beautiful a common search. In the words of a counselor; make yours a relationship in which, "the independence is equal, the dependence is mutual, and the obligation is reciprocal." Remember that standing together never means dissolving your individual selves into each other, but indeed means the strengthening of the individuality into each. A good marriage evolves when two distinct souls face life's joy and its sorrow in harmony, not in unison."

"This list sounds very long and very heavy, yet it is only a small part of what is required of two people who would truly accept that making a marriage over the years is an artistic endeavor, worthy of our best efforts. It is not just another relationship in our lives; it is the one that gives us courage and the support to reach out to other people in love and wholeness."

"Do you Patrick, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Robin to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," Patrick said, as he couldn't take his eyes off of his wife-to-be.

"Do you Robin, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Patrick to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Robin said softly, as she gave both of his hands a light, yet gentle squeeze.

"Patrick, will you please repeat after me," Father Pearson said, as he focused his gaze on the groom.

Patrick smiled, as he locked his eyes with Robin, repeating word after word. "I, Patrick, choose you Robin, to be my wife, my partner and my best friend. I promise to take you to my heart, as you are, and as you will become. I promise to walk by your side, and support your dreams and be more in love with you tomorrow than I am today."

"Robin, will you repeat after me," Father Pearson said, as he turned his attention to the pregnant bride in front of him.

"I, Robin, choose you Patrick, to be my husband, my partner and my best friend. I promise to take you to my heart, as you are, and as you will become. I promise to walk by your side, and support your dreams and be more in love with you tomorrow than I am today," Robin said with a bright smile on her face, as she looked lovingly into his brown, mesmerizing eyes.

"What tokens of love and commitment do you offer each other today?" Father Pearson asked, as he looked in between the two of them.

"Rings," Robin simply stated, as Brenda and Noah handed both Robin and Patrick the rings.

"The ring is a symbol of the sun, and of the earth and of the universe. It is a symbol of perfection and of peace. These rings represent the perfect and undying love that exists between you."

"Patrick, please place the ring on Robin's finger and repeat after me," Father Pearson started, as he looked at the groom once again.

"I love you, Robin. This ring is my precious gift to you. Please accept it so that we may go steady for life," Patrick said, not being able to hide the grin from his handsome face, his dimples showing.

"Robin, please place the ring on Patrick's finger and repeat after me."

"As a symbol of how endlessly happy you make me and of how crazy I am about you, I give you this ring so you and the world will know how much and how always I love you," Robin told Patrick, as tears were filling inside of her eyes.

Father Pearson continued on, looking at them, occasionally looking over at the guests. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title, which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." Your first gift as husband and wife will be a single rose."

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

Patrick and Robin handed each other that same rose, mouthing to each other, "I love you."

"Not only are Robin and Patrick creating a marriage today, but they also are forming a family with their two children, Rylie Noah Drake & Rhianna Isabelle, who are on the way."

"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you two are holding one small rose together. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage."

"Robin and Patrick, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses. I want it to be, so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both take a rose to that spot as a recommitment to your marriage. It will be a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love."

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some times to say the words "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply cannot find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose then says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words."

"That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words, which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today."

"If there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

"You are now husband and wife. May you always remain sweethearts, helpmates and friends. May your life together be full of kindness and understanding, thoughtfulness and rejoicing. May the years bring you happiness and contentment. May you enter into each other's sorrow by sympathy, into each other's joy with gladness, into each other's hope with faith and trust, into each other's need with the sure presence of love, into each other's lives with enthusiasm and embracing."

"Before this gathering, Robin and Patrick have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore, I now declare them to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Patrick looked at Robin and he pressed his lips against Robin's lips gently. Savoring into the kiss, he reluctantly pulled away from her lips. Turning to the crowd, Robin and Patrick waited for Father Pearson to finish up the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the new Mr. and Mrs. Patrick and Robin Drake."

--

After dancing together a few times, feeding each other cake, and everyone touching Robin's pregnant full-bloom belly, the poor girl was dead on tired. Patrick and she had gone back inside of the house to change into some decent clothes. Robin was wearing an ivory-colored dress, which had embroidery on the top, which matched her wedding dress embroidery. She wasn't even wearing any shoes, since it was grass outside. Patrick had just taken off his blazer from his tuxedo.

Propping up her feet in Patrick's lap, she was relieved of the tension knots he was working out. "Mmm, thank you, sweetheart."

Being distracted from talking to Andy and Leo about a patient at work, he simply nodded his head in her direction, so Robin decided to go ahead and see her friends and her mother.

When she stood up, she bit down on her bottom lip, and she looked down at her feet.

"Patrick?"

No answer!

"Patrick?"

Still no answer!

"PATRICK DRAKE!" Robin gasped, as she held onto the table for support, and she caught everyone staring at her, including her husband.

"Robin, what is it?" Patrick asked, as he immediately rushed to her side, and he placed his hand on her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

Robin shook her head and took a deep breath when she turned her head to look into his eyes. "No husband, Rylie and Rhianna are coming. My water just broke."


	19. The start of our life!

And here is the last chapter. It's chapter nineteen and the epilogue all in one. I really hope you guys will like what I did. I decided to put in a little humor or seriousness. It all depends on how you take the scene. I also apologize for posting this story so late.

**-Epilogue-**

Patrick glared at the nurse, who was chatting away on the telephone. He wanted to take that cord and wrap it around her neck. But no, he was a good guy, and that wasn't his intentions. His main intention was to get his cramping, hormonal wife into a comfortable room. He then stepped next to Robin and crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Excuse me?" Patrick tried again, as he then placed his hands on his hips. He had never met any working staff this rude in his life.

"Oh…My…God! Melissa, no, he didn't wear that outfit! That's SO funny!" replied the laughing nurse, as she glared at Patrick and Robin. "I am busy. Now, you need to go away."

"Nurse! Can you please… help… us?" Robin whimpered out, as she held Patrick's hand, and she was thankful for having him in her life.

"Look lady… I said I was busy! Fill these forms out and a doctor will be with you as soon as possible!" The nurse replied with a glare once again, placing the clipboard with the form attached to it in front of them, and then got back to her phone call. "Sorry Missy… some people are just… SO RUDE!"

"That's it. I have had enough!" Patrick said with anger beaming out of his eyes. He grabbed the phone that was in her hand and then hung it up. "Now… you… are… not… busy!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! That was a very important phone call!"

"What's your name and then I will tell you exactly who I am so that –"

"It's Nurse Mueller," She replied batting her eyelashes at him.

Robin rolled her eyes at the flirting that this nurse was directing towards Patrick. She had no shame whatsoever.

Laughing at her attempt to flirt, he wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, and then pulled his wife to his side, wishing he could make the pain she was feeling.

go away. "I'm Dr Drake and this is my wife. If you don't get us an available doctor now, I will make sure you won't work at another hospital ever again! Now page a damn doctor! NOW!"

Nurse Mueller huffed and then paged a doctor to attend to this man's wife as she picked up the phone he had hung up not too long ago.

"Thank you so much, Patrick. What you said and did to that nurse was… just so… wonderful," Robin gushed, as she slid into the bed with his help after changing into the hospital gown.

"I'd do anything to make you feel better, and besides, that nurse was a bitch. I will be back to make sure she won't be stepping anywhere near you or our children for that matter. Also, I am going to get my beautiful wife some ice chips to cool down," Patrick said, as he kissed her cheek, and then departed the room, while Kelly began to hook Robin up to the machines.

Once outside, Patrick was changed into a pair of scrubs to show that he was not about to get his clothes dirtied by being here. He then saw that selfish nurse talking to Leyla and Regina.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy hanging up the phone?"

Looking away from Regina, Leyla rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Look Beckie –"

"It's Rebeckah!" Rebeckah shrieked, as she glared at this woman in front of her, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever – it doesn't matter what your name is. I thought you should know that if you pull a stunt like that ever again, you're going to regret it!"

"Excuse me? Is that a threat?" Rebeckah asked, as she placed her hands on the counter of the hub in front of her. "Besides, I thought you'd be thrilled for what I did."

"Hell no!" Leyla snapped, as she whipped her head around to look at her. "I may not be very found of Robin and Patrick's relationship, but when a woman is in labor – you WILL give them immediate attention. Got it, Nurse Mueller?!"

"I don't have to –"

"You better listen to her," Patrick said, as he approached the Nurses station. "After all, she is your boss. With Epiphany on vacation just like Elizabeth, everything goes to Leyla Mir. And Leyla?"

"Yes Dr. Drake?" Leyla asked, immediately going into professional mode.

"You're going to be an excellent doctor," Patrick said, as he then walked away from the Nurses Station, heading back to Robin's room, a chuckle leaving his lips. "Who would have thought Leyla Mir would defend Robin and me?"

"Who are you talking to, Sport?" Noah chuckled, as he walked off the elevator.

"Myself, Dad. I guess that's what happens to father's-to-be when they are doing everything in their power to make sure the mother-to-be is okay," Patrick said with a sigh. "That new nurse is a piece of work."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. I think by morning it will be run by the board because I heard Dr. Ford on the phone in a very heated phone call," Noah explained, as he ran a hand through his hair, and then slid that hand to the back of his neck. "You did the right thing."

"I know I did the right thing. Hell, I'd do it again to prove myself," Patrick said with a grin, as he saw a doctor in there with Robin, along with Kelly and a few nurses. "I am guessing by this scene, my wife's finally getting her epidural."

Patrick leaned back against the wall next to his father, holding the bucket of ice chips. "I just want this day to be okay, Dad. Robin's gotten everything she deserves and more. I want to give her everything she never had growing up. Our children are going to be so lucky to have her as their mother."

"And you as their father," Noah said with a smile on his handsome face, as he patted him on the back gently. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Patrick. I mean, I know I am. You've been the man both Robin and I have been dying to see."

Patrick grinned when he saw the doctor come out where two nurses followed suit. "I never would have thought my little girl and little boy would come today of all days."

Noah laughed, as he touched his son's forearm. "They wanted to join in on one of the happiest days of their parents' lives and make it even better by coming to join Mommy and Daddy."

Patrick nodded, as they walked into the room where they saw a smiling Robin. "Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling right now?"

"A little better," Robin sighed out of happiness from the effect of the epidural, as she held her hands out wide. "They just gave me a needle THIS big, Patty."

"Ah, I see. I am just glad you are feeling better," Patrick said, as both Noah and he took a seat on the chairs on either side of the bed, and he placed the ice chips in her hand.

Noah smiled, as he watched Robin, and he grabbed her hand gently. "You're looking great. I must tell you that I am in awe of my grandchildren's name. Rylie Noah & Rhianna Isabelle Drake are the perfect names for the two of them. I personally love my grandson's name."

"And I wonder why," Robin laughed, biting down on an ice chip. "It was actually your son's idea to give him your name, Noah."

"Robin!" Patrick whined, getting embarrassed at her confession. "He DOES NOT need to know that."

"Aw Sport, it's all right," Noah chuckled, as he rose to his feet, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I am going to let you two get some alone time before you actually give birth, sweetheart."

"Thank you so much, Noah," Robin said softly, as she ran a hand through her hair, not being able to hide that smile from her face.

Once Noah was out of the room, Patrick turned to look at his beautiful wife, and

he took her hand in his. He placed a single kiss along her knuckles and he lifted his head to look at her. This was definitely some wedding but he wouldn't change it for anything. After all, his son and daughter were going to be gracing the world with their presence in a matter of hours.

"I love you," Robin said, as she looked over at him, and she watched the monitor beep with her heart rate, along with her children's.

"I love you too, princess," Patrick told Robin, as he pushed her hair back from her face, and he honestly felt like the luckiest man ever. "Why don't you try to relax… maybe try to sleep?"

"Mm-hmm husband, only if you stay here with me?" Robin asked, as she gave both of his hands a gentle squeeze when she rolled over a little bit to get more comfortable.

"I promise I am not going anywhere," Patrick chuckled, as he looked over at her, and he watched her begin to close her eyes. "I am never going to leave you or our little muffins."

"So, how is she doing? We can't see her since Robin doesn't want too many people around her," Mac stated, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and he let his eyes fall over Noah. "The babies are really okay, though, right, Noah?"

Noah chuckled lightly; as his eyes wandered from Mac to the other friends and family of Robin and Patrick. He simply nodded his head and he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"She's pretty good, actually. From the looks of things from what I saw, these babies are going to be here in a few hours," Noah said with a smile on his face. "Before we know it, we're going be welcoming Rylie Noah & Rhianna Isabelle Drake to this crazy world."

"She's going to be spoiled," Maxie said with a grin, as she had a bag in her hand.

"What's that?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just fashion outfits that I got them," Maxie said with determination on her face. "Brenda and I went shopping a few hours ago and we thought they were adorable."

"With Brenda as your shopping partner, my grandson and granddaughter probably won't be able to breathe at all," Noah said with a laugh leaving his lips.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Maxie pouted, as she took a seat next to Brenda, who couldn't help but to smile. "Do you see what I have to deal with when you're walking the runaway in Paris?"

After hours of being in labor, Robin finally gave birth to her little prince and princess. With Robin asleep in her room, Patrick was standing outside the nursery when he saw Nadine and Regina come to the window with his son and daughter. Both of them had opened their eyes a few minutes ago when he had been holding each in one of his arms. They both had dark hazel eyes, a full head of dark brown hair, and the little girl had freckles on her nose. Both had their father's dimple as well.

"Congratulations," Noah and Mac said, as they approached Patrick on either side.

"Thanks," Patrick said with a grin, as he stared ahead where Rylie had fallen asleep, and Rhianna was just staring ahead.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"She already is," Mac said with a laugh, as he saw the reaction on Patrick's face, and he placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Patrick. You have given Robin the greatest gift she could ever receive."

"I just want to make Robin, Rylie, and Rhianna happy," Patrick admitted, as he took a deep breath when he watched Nadine and Regina put his children in their little cubicles.

"And you're already doing that, Sport," Noah said, as he looked at Patrick, and he clasped his hands together. "I mean, you got married yesterday, and today at midnight… your children are here. What better wedding present could you get?"

"You're right," Patrick said with a smile, as he turned to look over at Mac, then to Noah before his gaze turned to look back in the nursery where his children were sleeping soundly.

**Ten Months Later**

Robin was sitting next to Patrick on the carpeted floor of their home, as they watched their little prince and princess hold onto the edge of the coffee table on each side.

"Come on, baby. Come to Mommy and Daddy," Robin said, motioning for her daughter to come to her, and she laughed when Rhianna stomped her foot down.

Patrick laughed at the sight of his daughter's tantrum and he started to talk to Rylie. "Come on, big guy. If you walk to Mommy and Daddy, you'll get a treat."

Robin scowled in his direction. "Are you seriously bribing our son?"

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "If he's like me, he will come to his Daddy, baby."

Robin shook her head, as she watched both kids let go of the table. As Rhianna fell down on her bottom, she began to pout, sticking out her bottom lip. Rylie looked down at his sister and he grinned brightly, his dimples in full bloom.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart," Patrick said, as he watched Rylie move one foot in front of the other. "I know you want to beat your brother at something. He did… crawl first after all."

"Patrick Noah Drake!"

Patrick cringed at his wife's voice and he laughed when he looked at her. "Sorry baby."

Robin then turned her gaze, as she watched Rylie land in her lap when he made his way to her. Rhianna struggled to get up and she noticed her brother was sitting in her mother's lap. Turning her head to her father, she grinned over at him, which showed her Drake dimples.

"Come to Daddy, princess," Patrick told her, having his arms out, as he was trying to encourage her. He then watched her stand up with wobbly legs and he flashed her a huge smile.

"Mwah!" Rhianna grinned, as she looked at her Daddy. Before anyone knew what was going on, she moved one leg, then the other, and then was face-to-face with her father. "Da-da…"

Robin and Patrick looked at each other, thinking they were hearing things.

"Da-da!" Rhianna cried out happily, as she looked at her father when she crawled into his lap. Rhianna then looked at her mother. "Mama."

Rylie pouted, as he listened to his sister. There was no doubt that he was jealous she was getting all of the attention for being the one to talk.

"Da," whispered Rylie, as he looked at his parents.

"Oh. My. God. They're talking!" Robin squealed, as she wrapped her arms around her son's body, pulling him close. "Can you say Mommy, baby boy?"

"Mamee!" Rylie giggled, getting all giddy, as he buried his head in the crook of his mother's shoulder, resting his head there.

"This has been so amazing. They started to walk and they're talking," Robin gushed, as she patted her son's back lightly.

Patrick smiled, as he stood up with Robin, and they walked to their children's room where they had a teddy bear theme. He smiled, as he heard his daughter's snoring on his shoulder.

"They're so tired," Patrick chuckled, as he placed Rhianna on her side of the crib, and then watched Robin place Rylie right next to his sister.

Before they left, they watched their son drape his arm over his sister's back, snuggling closer to her, and they smiled at the scene before them. Robin flipped on the baby monitor that was by their crib. Leading her husband out of the room, Robin flipped the nightlight on, and she took his hand in hers.

"I have a surprise for you," Robin told Patrick, as she laid her head against his chest when they were standing in the hallway right in front of their bedroom.

"Oh really?" Patrick grinned, planting kisses on the side of her neck. "Does this surprise happen to involve taking your clothes off with my teeth?"

Robin laughed against his chest and she pulled her face away. "Down boy. That's not your surprise but that will come later. I promise."

"You're no fun," Patrick said with a pout, as he led her into their bedroom, leaving the door open, and then flipped on the baby monitor. He then pulled her on the bed with him, feeling her head rest against his chest. "So, what's going on?"

Robin then placed his hand on her stomach and she lifted her head to look up at him. "I'm seven weeks pregnant, baby."

Looking at her in shock, he gasped since he wasn't sure what to say.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Robin asked with a frown on her face.

"Oh no! No way am I upset but I am a little shocked," Patrick chuckled, as he slid his hand under her shirt, touching the skin where their third baby would soon make his or her presence known.

"Really?" Robin smiled, as she placed her hand on his, intertwining their fingers together, and she looked up into his eyes lovingly.

"Yes, now what do you think we're having? I think we are having a boy."

"Ohhh no… here we go again," Robin laughed, as she then pressed her lips against her husband's, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Of all the things in the world, Robin and Patrick were never too late to show their love, and another child would only be another reason for them to show it. Robin and Patrick had another reason to love each other.


End file.
